Do or Do Not, There is No Try (Traducción)
by Luna-Goddess.of.Mischief
Summary: High School de Avengers AU. Loki es un nerd. No cualquier tipo de nerd. Sin embargo, un gran nerd. Con un corazón de metal. ¿Por qué Tony Stark se ha interesado en él detrás de la imaginación de cualquiera? Tal vez quiera socializar con él. Probablemente, ve las ventajas de Loki siendo súper genial. O tal vez, Tony sólo quiere ser su amigo, lo cual es una razón más inverosímil aún.
1. La camiseta

**Nota: **Hola a todos :D ... aquí vengo con mi quinta historia traducida al español. Es la traducción de **"Do or Do Not, There is No Try"** por **andquitefrankly**. Agradezco a la autora por permitirme llevar ésta historia al español :) Espero que la disfruten bastante. Es la primera vez que traduzco un AU. También quiero aprovechar éste espacio para agradecer enormemente a **ishtar-lenore** quien muy amablemente me colaboró con sus sugerencias de fics para traducir :) gracias! ;)

Bueno no siendo más, los dejo para que lean :)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a andquitefrankly.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: La camiseta**

Un diskette.

Es un diskette, pensó para sí mismo en cuanto abrió su casillero, pero en lugar de perder el tiempo llevándole la contraria, Loki le sonrió educadamente a su vecina y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Genial, —dice ella mientras estalla su bomba de chicle, que debía ser la millonésima vez en esa mañana. Su atención se desvió rápidamente hacia su amiga a quien Loki había estado llamando "Bimbo" desde septiembre. Su vecina es "Mastica, Estalla, Repite", respectivamente.

Sí, es noviembre y aún no se sabe sus nombres, pero según Loki él no tiene ninguna necesidad de aprendérselos. Y, si juega bien sus cartas, nunca lo hará. De esa forma, dentro de veinticinco años, cuando obtenga la invitación para la reunión de la clase, se reiría histéricamente y la desgarraría en pequeños pedazos para tirárselos a algún indigente sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Loki tenía ganas de hacer eso.

Loki sabía que no debería estar tan molesto. Su camiseta de hypotamoose apenas si había logrado ser el tema de charla en su clase de matemáticas, y nadie más que su maestro A.P Lang había visto MacGyver y Buck Rogers por lo que apreciaba su esfuerzo. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta que la gente no sabría que se trataba de un diskette.

Pero, ¿un código de barras? Éstos chicos estaban por debajo de él.

Loki cogió un cuaderno y lo guardó en su mochila. Iba a ser un largo día. Podía sentirlo en sus huesos.

—¿Soy yo o tus camisetas cada vez se vuelven más oscuras? —.

Loki tiró la puerta de su casillero para revelar a Tony Stark apoyado contra los casilleros, con unas gafas de sol y una sonrisa maliciosa plasmada en su rostro. —¿Qué piensas de la mía? —Preguntó, mostrándole su camiseta de "Ex del Futuro Malvado".

Loki se bufó. —¿Qué quieres, Stark? —Tony se limitó a mostrarle su sonrisa deslumbrante de "vete a comer mierda" y se rió, como si Loki fuera la persona más divertida del mundo. Por lo que Loki sabía, probablemente era así. —Tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual no tienes amigos. —.

—Quizás, —resopló Loki, —No quiero ninguno. —Se colgó su mochila al hombro y se marchó, dejando a Tony.

Caminó hasta su primera clase, pero llegó muy temprano y la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Por supuesto. Se dejó caer contra la pared y decidió esperar.

No tenía otra opción.

Loki cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. _Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera_. A pesar del efecto de serenidad que debían tener los ejercicios de respiración, Loki todavía estaba molesto.

_Estúpido Stark_, pensó para sí mismo. Casi todos los días, Tony hacía un comentario sobre sus camisetas. Loki se negó a usar su camiseta roja después de que Tony encontrara la manera de matarlo con "Todas las camisetas rojas mueren" como una excusa mezquina.

Loki estaba bastante seguro de que Tony jamás había visto un solo episodio de Star Trek. Probablemente lo había buscado en su celular en medio de las clases.

Loki gruñó por lo bajo. _¡Estúpido Stark!_ Sólo porque su padre fue _el_ Howard Stark de Industrias Stark no era excusa para aterrorizarlo. ¿Y qué si Loki pasaba mucho tiempo viendo películas y leyendo ciencia ficción? Tal vez podría silbar el tema de Doctor Who perfectamente y grabarlo en vinilo. Tal vez Loki no tenía amigos, pero no era excusa para que Tony Stark se burlara de sus camisetas.

Sus camisetas eran geniales.

* * *

Éste fue un adelanto del fic. Espero poder continuarlo en cuanto finalice **"Rescue Me"** que ya falta poco para terminarlo. Muchas gracias por leerme. Espero recibir opiniones :)

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! :)


	2. Boom

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a andquitefrankly.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: Boom**

Tony estaba garabateando. Bueno, Clint lo llamaba garabatear. Tony lo llamaba ser un súper genio alucinante de imprevista magnitud.

—Sí, —repitió Clint, —¿Pero qué es? —Clint se inclinó sobre el hombro de Tony mientras Tony usaba su cuerpo como escudo.

—No te gustaría saber. —Respondió Tony, luchando por mantener la mano arriba.

Estaban en el salón de clases y, mientras los demás chicos intentaban trabajar, Tony y Clint estaban haciendo sus travesuras habituales.

—¿Es un robot? —.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —.

—¡Es un robot! —.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Violación! —.

—¿Es un churro robot? —.

Tony se detuvo un momento y miró confundido a su amigo. —¿Churro robot? —.

Clint se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. —Un churrobot, —respondió. —¡Oh! Un churrobo. —.

Tony lo miró aturdido. —¿Has estado pensando en esto por un tiempo, no es así? —Preguntó mientras Clint asentía con entusiasmo.

—Ha estado ansiando churros desde hace una semana, —respondió Bruce serenamente mientras se deslizaba en el asiento del escritorio.

Clint sonrió al añadir, —Sucede que los churros son una comida milagrosa de la naturaleza. —.

Tony ignoró a Clint y miró a Bruce. —Llegas tarde. —.

Bruce asintió con tristeza mientras limpiaba sus gafas. —Loki se aburrió en clase de Química y pensó que sería divertido combinar ácido nítrico con hidracina. —Tony hizo una mueca mientras que Clint se limitó a parpadear. Bruce suspiró y agregó, —Boom. —Incluso hizo el movimiento con sus manos.

Tony miró alrededor del salón y se dio cuenta que el asiento de Loki estaba vacío. —Me pregunté dónde estaba. —.

—¿Extrañando a tu novio? —Bromeó Clint.

Tony rodó sus ojos y continuó garabateando. —Tal vez, pero tú eres un reemplazo aceptable. —Clint le sacó la lengua pero Tony lo ignoró. —¿Lo enviaron donde Fury, otra vez? —Preguntó Tony.

Clint se apoyó en la silla y miró al techo. ¿Ese agujero siempre ha estado ahí? Quizás deberían llamar a la junta escolar. —Me sorprende que Fury no haya hecho un monograma en la silla de su oficina con el nombre de Loki. —.

—Probablemente esté esperando una ocasión especial, —respondió Tony distraídamente. Estaba tratando de pensar. ¿Cuántas veces _había_ sido enviado Loki a la oficina? Allí estaba la bomba fétida – dos veces; el mes pasado cuando Loki pensó que sería divertido empapar el campo de fútbol la noche anterior al juego; dos años atrás cuando había encerrado bajo llave a Sif en uno de los salones de clase con su cabello atrapado en la puerta y él la convenció de que la única manera de liberarse era que se lo cortara. Su cabello aún no había crecido de nuevo a su antigua gloria. El problema era que no podían encontrar una prueba contra el chico. Excepto por el cabello. Ese tenía un testigo. Una testigo histérica.

—¿Porque las arañas en mi casillero no fueron lo suficientemente especiales? —Clint prácticamente gritó, su voz se quebró ligeramente.

Bruce y Tony hicieron todo lo posible para contener la risa. Tony había olvidado las arañas. Dos docenas de arañas de diversos tamaños y especies habían estado de fiesta en el casillero de Clint durante las vacaciones de primavera durante su primer año de secundaria. Ni hablar de cuando Clint abrió su casillero, todo el infierno se desató.

—Lo que quiero saber, —reflexionó Bruce, —es cómo hizo Loki para saber que le tenías miedo a las arañas. —.

Clint se estremeció mientras intentaba mantener la calma. —Porque es un enfermo hijo de puta. —.

—Podría haberte escuchado mencionarlo, —sugirió Tony.

—¿Y lo recordó? —Farfulló Clint. —Eso lo convierte en un acosador que lo vuelve un enfermo hijo de puta. —Clint hizo un mohín mientras regresaba al techo. ¿Las ratas podían vivir en el techo?

Tony paró de garabatear y suspiró. —Tú no has sido la única víctima, para que sepas. También llenó el casillero de Steve con un suministro de por vida de condones. —.

Clint se echó a reír al recordarlo. —Steve estaba tan rojo, —recordó Clint. —Pensé que se iba a morir o explotar. Parecía un tomate. —.

—Nunca había visto antes a alguien volverse de ese tono, —coincidió Bruce.

Tony asintió. —El punto es, —continuó, —que a Loki le gusta meterse en líos con todos. A él no le importa quién seas o qué tan alto estés en la cadena alimenticia social. Si está aburrido y te estás volviendo un poco engreído, lo más probable es que te va a avergonzar. —.

Bruce alzó una ceja. —Pareces bastante informado al respecto, —comentó. —¿Estás haciendo tu tesis sobre la inestabilidad de Loki? —.

—Me siento mal por el tipo, —murmuró Tony abatido. Tony deseaba que se hubieran adelantado. No había razón para mostrar todas sus cartas. Todavía tenía un as bajo la manga.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Clint, repentinamente con curiosidad. —Es un idiota. —.

—Igual yo, pero por lo menos tengo amigos, —afirmó Tony. El plan funcionaba de maravilla. Podía tachar ser jugador de póquer profesional de su lista de "Qué quiero ser cuando sea grande". —Todo lo que tiene Loki es a él mismo, y a su hermano, y esa relación es muy áspera – en el mejor de los casos. —.

Clint se mofó.

—Estoy bastante seguro que debajo de esas tontas camisetas y esa sonrisa perversa, Loki es sólo un chico solitario que no tiene a nadie con quien hablar más que su figura de Darth Vader, —concluyó Tony.

Bruce y Clint le dieron miradas cansinas.

Clint fue el primero en hablar. —¿Cómo sabes que tiene una figura de Darth Vader? —.

Tony se encogió de hombros mientras regresaba a su nuevo garabato de un churrobo. —Es un nerd, —razonó. —¿Qué nerd en su sano juicio no tiene una figura de Darth Vader? —.

* * *

**Hola :) !**

Me alegra saber que ésta historia les esté llamando tanto la atención, siempre busco que los fics que traduzco les guste a mis queridos lectores :3 como siempre mi humilde contribución al fandom de Avengers en español es algo que me encanta :)

**artemisav:** Jajaja... sí, igual cada vez que vaya a traducir un nuevo fic lo promociono en las otras traducciones xD jajaja sii la parte de la invitación estuvo genial, bastante Loki :3 no me puedo creer que hayas hecho lo mismo que Loki xDD

**VeriTheJotun:** Era un adelanto, pero ahora como ya sólo me falta un capítulo para terminar el fic de "Rescue Me" entonces voy a empezar con éste en forma. Me alegra que tengas expectativas altas con el fic, espero que te guste bastante :)

**Gabriela Taisho:** Jajaja a quien te referías cuando dijiste que: "Loki como nerd me recuerda a otro personaje puesto en la misma situacion con el. Uno a quien podria llamarsele como un hermanito menor que el XD" ? Por cierto, gracias por valorar el trabajo de redacción :3 !

**ritsuka-sensei:** A ti y a tu alter ego les contestaré aquí mismo. Tuviste que haber amado la referencia de Star Trek, después de todo tú amas Star Trek :) Me alegra saber que te haya generado interés el fic :3 Por cierto, lo del bullying por parte de Stark me parece genial xD ese detalle me mató, ha de ser su forma para llegarle a Loki no crees? :3 Por otro lado, aaayy! ni me lo recuerdes! eso fue lo más adorable :3 lo de Loki con su camiseta de Batman, me pareció que se veía tan endemoniadamente lindoo! :3

**lazz:** Ay a mi me encanta esta pareja! el IronFrost es lo mejor de lo mejor xD en serio :) porque para mi sus personalidades se complementan :3

**CureMoon:** Sii... espero que le des una oportunidad al fic :) Como siempre, infinitas gracias por apoyarme al leer y dejar comentarios en todos mis fics :D !

**Megu 3:** Como puedes ver ya decidí comenzar en forma dado que el otro fic finaliza la otra semana, entonces espero que me sigas leyendo con este fic :) Ese Tony es todo un loquillo, pero me encanta que moleste a Loki de esa manera... creo que es adorable :3

**ishtar-lenore:** A ti sobre todo las gracias por la recomendación de fic, como puedes ver a mucha gente le ha llamado la atención :D es genial! jajaa bueno ya tuvimos la conversación de las diferencias en el vocabulario en los distintos países xD en tu país se les dice "poleras" y en el mío se les dice "camisetas" jeje... aay siii... Loki silbando el tema del Doctor Who soo cute :3 Aunque ya lo hayas leído, no dejes de leerlo en español ;)

**BlackCherryBlood:** Exacto! La combinación de la camiseta mientras silba el tema del Doctor Who lo hace ver demasiado genial, de por sí ya es genial pero eso sólo lo hace mejor todavía :3 Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto éste fic :) eso me gusta saberlo porque siempre espero que a mis lectores les guste mis decisiones de traducción de fics, es complicado elegir entre tantos que hay en inglés. Me alegra también que te haya gustado "Rescue Me" ese finaliza la próxima semana... jajaaj es genial que seas adicta a mis traducciones, eso me encanta! en serio :3

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por leerme y bueno... nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	3. Ese no es tu problema

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a andquitefrankly.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: Ese no es tu problema**

El séptimo período de almuerzo, como creía Loki con firmeza, era probablemente el período más inútil de todos. Era muy tarde en el día, y luego, cuando se terminaba, sólo le quedaba una clase pendiente. Básicamente, pasaba hambre todo el día sólo para ser enviado a casa de inmediato.

Loki consideraba esa como una de las razones por las cuales la escuela era una pérdida de tiempo.

Se sentó en una mesa pequeña en la esquina trasera de la cafetería con una bandeja de comida con algo que la junta escolar consideraba como una hamburguesa con queso.

Otra razón para odiar el séptimo período de almuerzo: Toda la comida buena (y Loki hace uso del término de manera muy informal) se la llevaban en los períodos de almuerzo previos. Así que, aunque Loki estuviera de primero en la fila, de todos modos tendría que comerse esa cosa o lo que sea que fuera esa hamburguesa de queso. Ni siquiera intentaba comérsela. Habitualmente se comía las frutas y tomaba sorbos de leche achocolatada.

El punto es que el almuerzo era estúpido.

* * *

—Una criatura rara y hermosa, normalmente puedes encontrar ésta rara especie de persona… —.

—¿Persona? —.

—Sí, persona. Normalmente puedes encontrar ésta rara especie de persona, sentada en medio de la soledad en el borde de un bar, aunque si fue expulsada o eligió ésta situación por elección sigue siendo un misterio para la mayoría de los científicos. —.

—Ya, cállate. —.

—Dudo que a los científicos les importe. —.

—Mira cómo mordisquea su presa muerta, sin vida. —.

—¿Así que su comida está muerta y sin vida? —.

—¿No hay zanahorias zombis, entonces? —.

—Chicos. —.

Clint gruñó mientras rasgaba su caja de leche y comenzaba a sorber ruidosamente. —Ustedes no son nada divertidos. —.

Tony, Bruce, Clint y Steve se sentaron en su punto habitual: quinta mesa abajo, fila del medio, a la izquierda de la mesa. Tenían una vista perfecta de todas las demás mesas incluyendo, pero no limitada a, la mesa de Loki.

—Una criatura rara y hermosa ¿eh? —Se burló Bruce, mirando por encima de su libro de texto de estadística.

Clint se ahogó con su leche. Tony se echó a reír y le dio unas palmaditas a Clint en la espalda. —Si te hace sentir mejor, creo que tu David Attenborough está mejorando mucho. —.

Steve jugaba con sus papas fritas de manera ansiosa. —No deberías hablar de Loki, —sermoneó. —El chico está prácticamente a tiro de piedra. —.

Tony gruñó mientras fijaba su cara con sus manos. —A tiro de piedra… honestamente Steve, ¿vives en éste siglo? —Steve le dio su muy especial mirada de "no es gracioso, no hay nada malo en mí así que cállate" que en verdad terminó callándolo.

Los chicos cambiaron de tema pero Tony no estaba muy concentrado en el almuerzo de hoy. A menos de diez metros de distancia estaba Loki, el más cretino y el más nerd hijo de puta que hubiera pisado el planeta y Tony se sentía mal por el chico.

Esto no había sido producto de una repentina epifanía. No podía fijar el punto en el momento exacto. Bueno, aunque eso no era cierto. Tony sabía exactamente cuándo.

* * *

Fue después de la escuela que Tony se dirigió a su automóvil después de una mañana en el club de Ciencias que había valido la pena, la cual en realidad había sido sólo una excusa para construir algo sin tener que hacer el esfuerzo de ser ignorado en casa. Hoy, Tony había decidido volar las cosas. Era divertido, era simple y traía gran satisfacción.

Estaba lloviendo, pero oigan, un poco de agua no le hace daño a nadie. Tan pronto como Tony logró pescar las llaves de su bolsillo, comenzó a granizar. Fuerte. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el grito más escalofriante que hubiera podido escucharle a un hombre.

Buscó desesperadamente la fuente, sólo para ver a Loki, sentado al lado de la escuela. Su sudadera con capucha se adhería a su delgado cuerpo por causa del granizo y la lluvia.

Esos eran los tipos de problemas que Tony solía ignorar. Ese no era su problema. Sabía de corazón que era un mantra. Era prácticamente su lema. Así que, mientras se subía al automóvil se repitió a sí mismo. _Ese no es tu problema. _Encendió el automóvil. _Ese no es tu problema. _Se puso el cinturón de seguridad. _Ese no es tu problema. _Puso en marcha el automóvil. _Ese no es tu problema. Ese no es tu problema. Ese no es tu problema._

_Mierda._

—¡Oye! —Gritó Tony por la ventanilla. Loki lo miró, sorprendido de ser llamado, y mucho más por Tony. Sus ojos y nariz, estaban rojos y estaba temblando como loco. _Ese no es tu problema._

—¿Me estás hablando a mí, Stark, o repentinamente has visto tu cena? —Se burló Loki. ¿Cómo era que el chico mantenía su falta de carácter? Era una hazaña que ni siquiera Tony podía entender.

Tony se detuvo un momento para procesar el insulto. —¿Me estás tratando de caballo? —.

Loki se acomodó la capucha y cerró sus ojos. —¿Qué quieres? —.

—Entra, —dijo Tony mientras se acercaba para abrir la puerta del pasajero.

Loki simplemente lo miró boquiabierto. —¿Qué? —.

_Ese no es tu problema. Puedes irte manejando ahora mismo. Ese no es tu problema. Ese no es tu problema._

—¿Estás sordo? Entra. —.

Loki subió lentamente, sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

Tony inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, dejándola reposar en el asiento del pasajero. —¿Podrías ser más lento? —Dijo arrastrando las palabras. —Creo que acabo de ver un pez saltando en la guantera. —.

Antes de que Tony pudiera moverse, Loki se había sentado y había comenzado a subir la ventana.

—Estás mojado, —dijo Tony mientras se enderezaba en su asiento.

—Eres muy astuto, —respondió Loki distraídamente.

Tony hizo un mohín. —Vamos, ni siquiera lo intentas. —.

—No estoy de humor para tus tonterías, Stark, —se mofó Loki. —Me dijiste que entraras, así que eso hice. Haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero acaba esto de una vez para que pueda reanudar mi sufrimiento en paz. —.

—No tenía idea que tenías un segundo empleo como puta. ¿Alguien más sabe de esto o yo soy el primero? —.

Loki miró con furia a Tony. _Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. _—Está bien, los chistes de putas son malos. Lo tendré en mente. Eso es bueno, creo. Porque… eh… no es mi único material. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? —Tony sonrió pero adentro estaba retorciéndose. Estaba divagando. Tony Stark estaba divagando. _Mierda._

Loki levantó una ceja y abrió la puerta. —Adiós, Stark. —.

—¡No! —Gritó Tony mientras cerraba la puerta. _Mierda_. —Mira, lo lamento. No quiero nada de ti. Así que no voy a "hacer lo que quieras." —.

—Entonces déjame salir. —.

—Bueno… está bien… eso no es del todo cierto… sólo… —Dijo moviéndose con nerviosismo en su asiento. —Déjame llevarte a tu casa. —Miró con disimulo a Loki quien permanecía con una ceja levantada. En realidad, a Tony le gustaba esa mirada en Loki. Era refrescante coger a Loki desprevenido.

Loki se limpió el agua que goteaba por su nariz y miró a Tony como si se tratara de una especie de extraterrestre. _No un extraterrestre_. _Probablemente moriría de felicidad y no perdería toda la función cerebral. Bueno…_ La confusión, el miedo y el dolor, parecieron brillar a través de sus ojos (_verdes, Dios eran verdes_) por un instante. Se encogió sobre sí mismo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su mochila.

—¿Por qué? —Loki se atragantó.

Tony tragó saliva. —No lo sé, —murmuró mientras ponía el automóvil en movimiento. Tony podía sentir a Loki mirándolo fijamente. El tipo iba a causarle perforaciones en la cabeza si seguía mirándolo así.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? —Soltó Tony, finalmente. —Está lloviendo y granizando, y tú estabas justo ahí y no podía dejarte en medio de un charco metafórico y literal de lágrimas, ¿bueno? Mátame. Preferiblemente no aquí porque mi papá me dijo que si arruinaba otro automóvil, me mataría y preferiría no morir dos veces. Mi padre no apreciaría la mala publicidad que eso podría generarle pero al menos habrá una prueba de que hicimos algo juntos, padre e hijo. Aunque eso no es importante. No debe ser algo que te importe. Por cierto, ¿en dónde vives? Porque honestamente podría dejarte en cualquier casa al azar y seguirme sintiendo como que me he ganado un parche por ser un buen Samaritano. —.

Tony se detuvo a respirar un poco y miró con disimulo a Loki quien estaba mirando por la ventana con un aire ausente. Tony se aclaró la garganta con torpeza. —¿Estás bien, Spock? —.

Loki se encogió de hombros.

—Correcto, —dijo Tony. —Sólo… dime a dónde ir. No quiero terminar en México. —.

Loki asintió.

_Correcto. No es tu problema. Ese no es tu problema. Ese no es tu problema._

* * *

Y aún así, seguía sin ser el problema de Tony. Nunca descubrió lo que estuvo mal. Pero eso era de esperarse. Sólo porque llevas a un chico de paseo no significa que ya sean los mejores amigos. Nunca se lo mencionaron a los demás y reanudaron su trato sarcástico entre ellos. La vida era buena.

Pero ¿lo era? Loki parecía más retraído que de costumbre. Tal vez su falta de vida social lo estaba comenzando a consumir lentamente. Tal vez Thor y él habían peleado.

Tony ya había sido testigo de uno de sus famosos enfrentamientos o como Tony lo llamaba: La Pelea de Odinson de Magnitud Grave. De acuerdo, el nombre necesitaba ciertas modificaciones pero así era cómo se ponían las cosas. Tony pensó que Loki sería débil pero al parecer tenía un fuerte gancho de izquierda.

—¿Te parece que luce deprimido? —Preguntó Tony de repente interrumpiendo la fascinante historia de Steve sobre sus trabajos dentro de su clase de anatomía.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Steve. —¿Quién? —.

—El Lokster. —.

—¿Acabas de ponerle a Loki un apodo genial? —Exclamó Clint con incredulidad.

Tony asintió con aire ausente. —Sí, como El Joker. —Miró a Loki por un momento que estaba hasta el cuello en su libro. Entonces se le ocurrió algo. ¿Así fue como se sintió Moisés al encontrarse con la zarza ardiente? ¿El Doctor Who al poner sus ojos en la TARDIS? ¿Así se sintió Christopher Reeve cuando se puso por primera vez el traje de Superman? Sonrió ampliamente mientras volvía su atención a sus amigos. Ellos lo estaban mirando. —¿Qué? —.

—¿Estás bien, Tony? —Preguntó Steve con la palabra preocupación grabada en su frente.

Bruce jugueteaba nerviosamente con su lápiz. Estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada en Tony. —Tony. —.

—¿Qué? Miren, —dijo Tony mientras se levantaba. Quizás estaba siendo estúpido pero estaba acostumbrado a ser estúpido. Pero ¿ser estúpido para una causa mayor? Eso era nuevo. Eso era algo que podría convertirlo en un héroe. Un superhéroe legítimo. Un Superman digno. —Tengo una idea. —.

—¿Eso implica a Loki? —Preguntó Clint.

—Sí. Créeme. Esto es oro. —.

—Tony. —.

—Confía en mí. —.

Y con eso, Tony le mostró su mejor sonrisa y se acercó a la mesa de Loki.

* * *

**Hola :) !**

Aquí les actualizo otro capítulo, me alegra saber que les está gustando éste fic :3

Paso a contestarles sus reviews:

**artemisav:** Jajajaja xD pobre Clint pero la verdad es que sus apuntes son muy geniales :) Uy la verdad sí, ese Tony como que es el peor acosador de todos, pobre Loki me sorprende que no haya salido corriendo xD

**Yeratel:** Hola! hace raaato no te veía por éstos lados XD me alegra que vayas a leer ésta traducción :3

**BlackCherryBlood:** Genial :D insisto, me gusta que la gente se vuelva adicta a mis traducciones... eso quiere decir que hago buena elección de fics para traducir :) Jajaja pobre Tony, pero sí... creo que se le está yendo la mano con el hecho de mantener entre ojos a Loki... pobre Loki ha de intimidarse bastante sólo que no lo demuestra xD Jajaaja la broma que Loki le hizo a Steve fue lo máximo, aunque me dio pesar de Steve pero debió haber sido muy chistoso xDD Loki es lo máximo :) obviamente yo también me quedaría con el chico solitario de las referencias nerd... :D

**CureMoon:** Me enteré que creaste cuenta, eso está muy bien :D ahora sólo tienes que seguir mis historias y las actualizaciones te llegarán automáticamente ;) jajaaj sii... eso rompe un poco los estereotipos, pero es genial que el bravucón de las bromas sea Loki xD además que tiene una manera muy elegante y sutil de hacerlas :P

**ritsuka sensei:** Me imagino! creo que amaste la referencia de Darth Vader, no sé pero de una pensé no puedo esperar para que Eliana lea la referencia... creo que le va a dar algo :3 Sé que vas a amar éste fic, yo sé por qué te lo digo... tiene muchas referencias que vas a encontrar fascinantes ;) Un abrazo amiga :)

**Natt:** Eso es genial :D ... qué chévere que estés leyendo otra de mis traducciones :3 Me alegra que te guste ;) saludos :)

Bueno mis queridos lectores... nos vemos en una próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	4. Eres un canalla por debajo, ¿verdad?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a andquitefrankly.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: Eres un canalla por debajo, ¿verdad?**

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Stark? —Preguntó Loki mientras comía un trozo de manzana, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su libro en cuanto Tony se sentó en su mesa.

—He estado pensando… —.

—Felicitaciones, —se burló Loki. —¿Te gustaría que llamara a la prensa? —.

—Nah. Tendré mi asistente personal, hazlo después. —Sonrió Tony.

Loki dejó su libro y miró a Tony con frialdad. La sonrisa de Tony vaciló ligeramente. —¿Hay alguna razón por la que has decidido invadir mi espacio o sólo disfrutas de la atención? —Preguntó Loki mientras asentía con la cabeza en dirección al resto de las personas.

Tony miró por encima de su hombro sólo para caer en cuenta que Loki estaba en lo correcto. Él _era_ el centro de atención. Una cafetería llena de adolescentes que por lo general era ruidosa y caótica, se había vuelto repentinamente silenciosa como una biblioteca con sólo el roce de las sillas y el susurro de algunos que rompían el silencio.

Tony estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Estaba acostumbrado a que las personas lo notaran. Loki no lo estaba.

Debajo de su mirada fría e inexpresiva, Loki estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Loki eligió esa mesa por una simple y sencilla razón: estaba lejos de todos los demás. Claro, el séptimo periodo de almuerzo tenía menos estudiantes que el cuarto periodo, pero aún así era un número excesivo para Loki.

Se sentó en la parte de atrás, donde nadie podía darse cuenta si un asesino en serie decidía formar un alboroto. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca a dos puertas de salida y a otras cosas de considerable tamaño (Loki nunca pudo entender qué eran esas cosas) que podían ocultarlo fácilmente del lunático mencionado anteriormente.

Pero lo que hizo del sitio de Loki un lugar muy conveniente cuando se llenaba de estudiantes, también hizo que se tornara muy incómodo cuando todos se le quedaron mirando. La mesa de Loki estaba bien porque estaba rodeada por idiotas desde los tres ángulos. Sin embargo, cada ángulo tenía una vista perfecta de su mesa si alguien se molestaba en mirar a la esquina trasera.

Tony simplemente saludó a los estudiantes. —Hola. —.

—¡Hola! —Dijo una voz de entre la multitud haciendo que ésta estallara en carcajadas. La tensión se rompió y la vida regresó a la normalidad, Tony podía decir con orgullo que había hecho un buen trabajo. Pero antes de que pudiera darse unas palmaditas en la espalda, (o conseguir que Loki lo hiciera) Loki se había ido.

* * *

Loki tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr por el pasillo. En primer lugar, estaba bastante seguro que correr por los pasillos estaba muy mal visto. Y segundo, no quería que nadie pensara que estaba afectado de alguna manera por las payadas de Tony.

Estaba claro que la única intención de Tony era avergonzarlo. No era que Loki estuviera esperando otra cosa. El mismo Tony Stark se describía a sí mismo como un idiota. No necesitaba causar daño físico. No, Stark recurría a la guerra sicológica. Y Loki había leído suficientes libros para saber que ese era el peor tipo de daño.

Si él quiere una guerra, pensó Loki para sí mismo mientras se pavoneaba al final del pasillo, entonces guerra es lo que tendrá. Loki pudo haber evitado las travesuras de Tony, pero desde luego ya no daba más. Su automóvil. Loki podía hacerle algo a su automóvil.

—Oye. —.

Loki no reaccionó.

—¡Oye! —.

Nada.

—¡IBM! —.

Loki se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta. Tony estaba a unos diez metros de distancia.

—¿No esperabas que supiera que tu camiseta era un diskette? —Tony se mofó.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Loki casi gritando. El pasillo estaba vacío, pero eso no significaba que la conversación (esperemos que inexistente) sería escuchada en las aulas cercanas. Podía ser que a Loki no le importaran muchas cosas pero lo último que necesitaba ahora, era que lo descubrieran paseando sin rumbo por los pasillos.

Tony extendió su mano para revelar una bolsa de zanahorias. —Se te olvidó tu almuerzo, —dijo mientras sacudía la bolsa.

Loki le arrebató las zanahorias sin darse la vuelta y siguió su camino totalmente irritado. —Woah, eso fue genial. —Se dijo Tony a sí mismo mientras seguía a Loki. —Mira, lamento si interrumpí tu almuerzo. No caí en cuenta que la cafetería entera dejaría de funcionar por sentarme en tu mesa. —.

Loki se dio la vuelta para mirar a Tony, haciendo que los adolescentes tropezaran contra él. —Por supuesto que lo haría. ¿Qué esperabas que sucediera cuando el gran "Tony Stark" se sentara junto al más grande marginado social que alguna vez hubiera pisado los pasillos de éste pobre intento de educación superior? —Siseó Loki. —¿Esperabas que el comedor te aplaudiera por tu galante caridad? ¿O tal vez esperabas que nadie lo notara? No eres invisible, Stark. Te desvías de tu camino para ganar atención. Ésta vez no fue diferente, ahora déjame en paz. —.

Tony parpadeó.

_Eso lo mantendrá callado._

—Yo sólo quiero ayudar. —.

Loki alzó una ceja. —¿Disculpa? —.

La sonrisa característica de Tony regresó. —Ayuda, —dijo. —Ya sabes… ¡ayuda! Necesito a alguien… ¡ayuda! No a cualquiera… —.

Loki pasó la mano sobre la boca de Tony. —Por favor, abstente de destruir la perfección que es Lennon/McCartney. —.

Loki devolvió su mano a su legítimo lugar sólo para revelar la sonrisa socarrona de Tony.

—Deja eso. —.

—¿No tengo permitido sonreír? —

—No estás sonriendo, estás tramando algo. Eres intrigante. Y me niego a ser parte de tu pequeño experimento. —Dijo Loki mientras se apartaba lentamente de Tony.

—¿Y si te dijera que podría hacer de la escuela secundaria un lugar muchísimo mejor para ti? —Preguntó Tony. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos para fingir indiferencia.

Loki no reaccionó. Su rostro se mantuvo impasible.

Los engranajes en su cabeza estaban girando.

* * *

Era cierto, la escuela secundaria apestaba. Pero Loki había sobrevivido el día a día con apenas un rasguño. Su hermano, el idiota de Thor, se había encargado de eso. Pero, ¿qué era exactamente lo que Tony le estaba ofreciendo? No era como si pudiera borrar todas las cosas que Loki había hecho. Loki dudaba que Tony tuviera el dinero suficiente como para pagarles a todos. No con su historial.

Teniendo en cuenta que su hermano pensaba que la escuela secundaria había sido fantástica, Loki comenzó a analizar lo que Thor había hecho y él no:

1. Una novia. Probablemente no era la mejor manera de empezar la lista. Algunas veces, Thor y Jane estaban contentos mientras que en otras ocasiones se odiaban. No estaba seguro de cómo eso hacía de la escuela un lugar mejor. Claro, Thor tenía a alguien que se arraigara a él durante los días de partido, pero también tenía a todos los demás de la escuela. También hubo… otras cosas. Pero Loki no quería pensar en su hermano haciendo… cosas.

2. Camaradas. Quizás políticamente incorrecto, pero Loki estaba bastante seguro de que si alguna vez hubiera intentado tener amigos no habrían sido nada más que subordinados. Alguien que hiciera el trabajo sucio por él. De todos modos, ¿no era eso lo que Thor hacía? ¿Acaso no fue él quien impulsó a Sif y Los Tres Guerreros? Y ya que estaba en el tema, ¿qué clase de nombre era Sif y Los Tres Guerreros? Si algo era Thor, Sif y Los Tres Guerreros. O Los Cinco Idiotas De Mierda Que Merecían Una Muerte Lenta Y Dolorosa. O LCIDMQMUMLYD para abreviar.

3. Masa muscular. Eso sería imposible para Loki. Él lo sabe. Lo ha intentado. Su padre le señalaba casi todos los días que apenas era físicamente tan fuerte como Thor. Su padre prácticamente lo llamaba enano. Y entonces si, por algún milagro, Loki lograba alcanzar una fisiología similar a la de Thor, tendría que comprar camisetas nuevas y no quería hacer eso.

4. Adoración. Thor era muy querido por todos. Eso fue a la par con todo lo demás, ¿no? A nadie le agradaba Loki. Thor lo hizo pero él tenía que hacerlo. Eso no es cierto. Pero Thor siempre fue raro. A los profesores de Loki les gustaba. Pensaban que Loki era inteligente y apreciaban el hecho de que él entendía sus bromas y referencias. Pero esa era la misma razón por la que era odiado por todos los demás.

5...

* * *

_Ay no. Lo estropeé._

_Joder._

_Mierda._

_Thor va a matarme._

_¡No! Sí. No. En primer lugar, va a sacarme los ojos. En realidad, eso parece un poco complicado para el grandulón. Probablemente me pegará en la cara repetidamente. Eso es mucho más probable. Hasta el punto en que no pueda reconocer mi rostro. ¡Oh, mi hermoso rostro!_

_Luego me va a fracturar cada dedo, uno por uno. Probablemente dejará mis dedos en manos de sus raros amigos. Y luego. LUEGO._

_Luego me matará._

_A menos que quiera mantenerme con vida como una lección para todo el mundo de que no deben meterse con su hermano. Eso suena como algo que Thor haría. Podría mantener cerca de mí y cada vez que a alguien se le ocurra algo similar, diría: "¿Has olvidado a Tony Stark? ¿El bárbaro que dañó a mi hermano?" y entonces tiraría de mí con una cadena y mostraría mi ahora irreconocible, y una vez hermoso, rostro._

_Oh Dios. Esto es malo. Esto es malo. Esto es muy malo._

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que planeas hacer? —.

Tony parpadeó y cayó en cuenta de que Loki se estaba dirigiendo a él. Lo que probablemente fueron cinco segundos, se sintieron como una hora para Tony quien comenzó a entrar en pánico. Tony respondió con un entusiasta: "¿Eh?".

Loki se mordió el labio inferior y evitó el contacto visual. _Interesante_. —¿Cómo piensas hacer… —Loki agitó su brazo. —… para que esto sea soportable? —.

—Siguiendo el plan de 5 puntos de Stark. Patente pendiente. —.

Los dos chicos se miraron con recelo. O para ser exactos, Loki lo miró con recelo mientras Tony le daba su mejor sonrisa de "Sólo soy un buen Samaritano, por favor no me asesines".

Sonó la campana, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y los estudiantes gritaban estar listos para su siguiente clase y salir de la escuela.

—Bien, —respondió Loki, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y dirigiéndose hacia un salón.

Tony dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Funcionó. Su plan funcionó. Casi. Su plan no estaba del todo en acción, pero había conseguido el permiso lo cual era maravilloso. Era prácticamente brillante.

Tony comenzó a reír triunfantemente haciendo que sus compañeros de clase se quedaran mirándolo. Pero a Tony no le importó. Agarró la mochila de un pobre chico y lo estrechó con fuerza mientras gritaba: —¡Soy un genio! —.

Cantó por los pasillos y se metió en el salón correspondiente a su última clase por Rhodey quien estaba tomando solamente Orfebrería porque Tony dijo que era una clase para volar cosas.

—Cuando era más joven, mucho más joven que ahora… —.

—¡Cállate! —.

* * *

**Hola :) !**

Aquí les actualizo otro capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Respondo comentarios:

**ritsuka-sensei:** Jaja sabía que te encantaría este capítulo sobre todo por lo de las referencias nerds :P ¡Bastante! en éste fic Tony es demasiado stalker! yo de Loki ya me habría intimidado xD

**Yiyukimo-ak:** Gracias :) sí! Tony es bastante acosador, eso no se puede negar, pero lo hace extrañamente genial aunque no se puede negar que es intimidante xD Awww sí, esa parte me gustó bastante, donde Tony llevaba a Loki hasta su casa fue tan cute :3

**Romi Drachen Vi Britannia:** Aww me alegra que te gusten mis traducciones :D es genial eso! Por cierto, a mi también me encanta el Loki nerd :3

**CureMoon:** Jaja pronto verás qué trama Tony (música de suspenso) jaja :3 la verdad es que cada vez más las cosas se pondrán interesantes, tenlo por seguro ;)

**artemisav:** Jajaja eso que dijiste me hizo reír xD lo de que a Loki le gustaba ser acosado xD jaja pues por lo visto sí, desde que no hace nada para impedirlo o_O es genial dejar intriga! porque crea más emoción para el siguiente capítulo :D Clint siempre tan adorable :)

**Natt:** Jajaja lo del facial estuvo genial xD ... espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ;)

**sandrablack92:** Jajaja no lo pudiste haber dicho mejor, me gustó eso de que Tony es la kriptonita de Loki xD ... aaww si cierto? a mi también me gusta mucho Loki nerd y malicioso, lo hace ver todavía más sexy :3 las chicas de esa escuela no tienen buen gusto por no fijarse en Loki ¬¬ Me alegra que te guste la traducción ;)

Gracias por sus comentarios! nos vemos en las próximas actualizaciones... saludos! y no olviden comentar :)


	5. ¿No debería firmar con sangre?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a andquitefrankly.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: ¿No debería firmar con sangre?**

Loki se preguntó si esto era lo que se sentía al vender su alma al diablo. ¿Así fue como se sintió Fausto? ¿O Joe Boyd? No, Hardy Joe. Tal vez incluso Stanley Moon. A excepción de Moon, ¿no estaba vendiendo su alma innecesariamente? ¿Lo hacía? Le hizo recordar un contrato. Estaba bastante seguro de que así era. Habían pasado siglos desde que Loki había visto **_Al diablo con el diablo_**. Podía hacerlo en la noche. Pero eso sólo reafirmaría sus sentimientos. Por no hablar del hecho de que su mamá comenzaría a preguntarle el por qué no estaba haciendo la tarea y luego Loki le diría que eso era una estupidez y algo sin sentido y apenas desafiante, y luego su padre lo fulminaría con su único ojo bueno y terminaría haciendo la tarea infelizmente hasta cerciorarse de que nadie estaba en los alrededores y pondría la película de nuevo en curso. Honestamente, era demasiado esfuerzo para imaginárselo, simplemente déjenlo vivir.

Loki yacía en su cama y mirando hacia el techo. Su modelo lego del Halcón Milenario colgaba sobre su cabeza burlonamente.

Loki intentó cerrar sus ojos.

Trató de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Stark. Stark y su estúpido trato. Stark y su ridícula sonrisa. Stark y…

No. Basta.

—¿Hermano? —.

Loki abrió sus ojos. Thor estaba de pie enfrente de él. Por supuesto que no se había molestado en tocar a la puerta, pensó Loki. Él mismo se concedió el permiso para irrumpir en la habitación. —¿Qué? —.

Thor ladeó la cabeza, reafirmando la creencia de Loki de que su hermano había sido un perro en su vida pasada. Loki estaba atrapado entre un Pastor Alemán o un Golden Retriever. Honestamente, Loki preferiría que Thor fuera algo menos necesitado, como una tortuga. —¿Tienes algún problema Loki? —.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —.

—No has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegaste de la escuela. Ni siquiera para criticar mis habilidades de conducción, —respondió Thor mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de Loki haciendo que se meciera peligrosamente. —Y todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta. —.

Por mucho que Loki lo deseara, Thor no era un idiota. Era demasiado astuto para su propio bien. —Estoy bien. —.

—Eso no significa que no tengas un problema. —.

—¿No deberías estar ocupado asaltando el refrigerador o algo así? —Se quejó Loki.

Thor rió. —Acabo de hacerlo. Fue un asalto bastante fructífero. —Loki sonrió débilmente. —Steve me contó lo del almuerzo. —.

—¿En serio? —Loki soltó un bufido. —Cuan maravillosamente amable de su parte. Siempre podemos contar con el bueno de Rogers para que te informe sobre mis prejuicios, ¿no es así, Thor? —.

—Loki… —.

—No, —gruñó Loki mientras se sentaba. —No lo digas. No te atrevas a decirlo. —Thor se mordió el labio. —Si eso es para lo que viniste a verme entonces es mejor que te vayas. —Loki se volvió a recostar una vez más y se quedó mirando al techo. Thor arrastró los pies. Después de unos minutos incómodos y silenciosos, Thor se levantó.

—Hermano, perdóname, —dijo Thor mientras permanecía de pie en el marco de la puerta. —No era de mi incumbencia. —.

—Perfecto. —.

Thor cerró la puerta. Una vez Loki se dio cuenta que Thor ya no estaba cerca, gritó de frustración mientras agarraba una almohada y la tiraba contra la pared. La almohada cayó con un ruido sordo sobre sus figuras de He-Man. Loki simplemente resopló y se tumbó en la cama.

Estaba seguro de que así era cómo se sentía venderle su alma al diablo.

* * *

Thor se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con su libro de pre-cálculo abierto. Miró fijamente a los problemas de Matemáticas asignados, con el ceño fruncido y ¿acaso era sudor lo que estaba rodando por su frente? Thor suspiró ruidosamente.

Había estado en la misma posición durante media hora. No entendía Matemáticas. Loki le decía que no entendía nada que no involucrara el fútbol o comer, pero eso no era cierto. Thor entendía Historia. Estaba tomando Ubicación Avanzada de la Historia en el Mundo y no cualquiera podía entrar en esa clase. Thor también entendía otras cosas pero estaba muy agotado para siquiera pensar en ellas.

Normalmente, Thor le pedía ayuda a su hermano pero estaba seguro que Loki seguía molesto con él. La sobreprotección de Thor, aunque bien intencionada, siempre terminaba por molestar a Loki.

Pero Thor no podía quedarse atrás y dejar que su hermano se aterrorizara. Thor sabía que Loki no estaba indefenso. Después de todo, su padre les había enseñado a boxear y a defenderse. Incluso había pillado a Loki usando su equipo de gimnasia en el sótano. Además Loki había ejercido kickboxing a pesar de las protestas de su padre, pero Loki seguía siendo su hermano menor.

A los ojos de Thor, Loki siempre sería más pequeño y más débil. Después de todo, Thor había superado su deseo de casarse con Xena a los ocho, ¿entonces por qué no Loki? Parecía ser que Thor se movía hacia adelante y Loki hacia atrás, y sin importar cuánto lo intentara su hermano, se alejaba cada vez más y más.

Thor suspiró una vez más.

—¿Ahora qué sucede? —Dijo una voz cansina aunque amable proveniente del pasillo. Thor se giró para ver a su madre que caminaba hacia él. Lo besó en la frente y miró el libro. —Matemáticas. —.

Thor asintió. Frigga alborotó su cabello y le puso atención a la cocina. —Buena suerte. —Lavó sus manos y tomó una de las ollas de la alacena. —¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Loki? —.

Thor se quedó mirando el libro, esperando que su madre entendiera el ademán. Polinomios. Interesante.

—Thor, —exigió Frigga. El chico en cuestión levantó la mirada para encontrar a su madre con las manos en la cintura y su rostro en tono acusador. —¿Pelearon otra vez? —.

—No. —Esa cara. —Fue más una discusión pacífica sobre los diferentes puntos de vista. —Frigga negó con la cabeza. —Creo que es mejor dejarlo que tome un respiro antes de acercármele con mis defectos. —.

—Buena idea, cariño, —sonrió Frigga mientras buscaba en el refrigerador.

Thor cerró su libro y recogió sus pertenencias. Sabía que su madre prefería cocinar en medio de la soledad.

Caminó por las escaleras hasta su habitación y se detuvo sólo por un instante en la puerta de Loki. Podía oír el suave rasguño del vinilo y la voz de alguien a través de los altavoces viejos. Thor lo conocía muy bien. Orson Welles. Sólo a Loki se le ocurriría tener la Guerra de los Mundos en vinilo, una hazaña increíble.

Thor lo miró. No es que fuera insólito que su teléfono sonara. Sólo que sus amigos habitualmente le escribían mensajes de texto (incluido Loki) y solamente sus padres lo llamaban. Y ahí estaba su teléfono. Timbrando. Con ANTHONY STARK a todo volumen en el identificador de llamadas.

Él y Tony no eran amigos. Debían de haber tomado algunas clases juntos. Thor sólo tenía su número porque, bueno, todo el mundo tenía el número de Tony Stark. Thor no podía pensar en una sola razón por la cual Tony Stark lo estuviera llamando. Y luego cayó en cuenta. Almuerzo.

Seguramente a Loki no le importaba. Después de todo, Thor no buscó a Tony, Tony lo buscó a él.

—¿Hola? —.

—¡Thor! —dijo la entusiasta respuesta. —Grandulón, oye, ¿cómo vas? ¿Está tu hermano? En realidad, necesito hablar con él. Intenté a ver si alguien tenía su número pero, aunque no es para sorprenderse, nadie lo tenía. Incluso comencé a preguntarme si tal vez tenía uno o no pero estoy casi seguro que es imposible para alguien que habita en el siglo veintiuno. —.

Thor miró su teléfono. —¿Amigo? —Preguntó Tony.

—¿Tony? —.

—Ajá. —.

—Podría preguntar… —.

—No, no puedes, —respondió Tony. —He jurado guardar el secreto. ¿Está Jobs ahí o no? —.

Thor estaba confundido. Tony Stark siempre lo confundía. Hablaba demasiado rápido y hacía bromas que no entendía. —Voy a ver si mi hermano está dispuesto a hablar contigo. —.

—Gracias Rocky, —fue la respuesta amable.

Thor caminó hasta la puerta de Loki. Esto no iba a terminar bien. Simplemente podría haberle dicho a Anthony que su hermano no quería hablar con él pero Thor tenía curiosidad. Así que llamó a la puerta.

—Vete, Thor, —dijo la voz de Loki. —No voy a ayudarte con tu tarea. —.

Thor gruñó patéticamente. Sabía que era muy pronto para acercarse. Loki nunca se echaba para atrás. A pesar de las consecuencias, Thor insistió.

—Hermano, Anthony está al teléfono y quiere hablar contigo. —.

Loki no se inmutó. Thor sabía entonces que sus intentos eran inútiles, así que puso su teléfono en su oreja, pero antes de que pudiera rechazar a Tony, Loki abrió la puerta. Thor sonrió tímidamente y le pasó el teléfono. Loki lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Hola? —Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Thor presionó su oreja contra la puerta, pero nada. Oh bien, pensó Thor. Quizá podría empezar su tarea.

* * *

—¡Loki! —Fue la respuesta ansiosa al otro lado de la línea.

Loki permaneció de pie con su mano sobre la puerta. No estaba dispuesto a responder hasta que Thor se fuera. —¿Loki? No me ignores amigo. Puedo oírte respirando. —Continuó Tony. Allí estaban: los pasos de Thor caminando mientras se alejaba.

—Stark, —reprendió Loki.

—Ok, vaya. —Tony rió. —¿Thor estaba por ahí? —.

Loki le bajó el volumen a su reproductor de música, lo cual fue una lástima porque estaba en su parte favorita. —Así es. —.

—Te busqué después de la escuela pero desapareciste. —.

—La escuela se había terminado, no tenía sentido seguir allí. —.

En la línea se escuchaba como si Tony hubiera sofocado algunas risas por el teléfono. —… sí, está bien, genial. —Dijo con aire ausente por lo que Loki había respondido. —Sí, pero quería hablar contigo. —.

Loki se sentó en su cama. No es que Loki no se hubiera dado cuenta que el plan de los cinco puntos de Tony en realidad dependiera de la comunicación, era simplemente extraño. Diferente. Alguien quería hablar con Loki. No para insultarlo, burlarse o hablar a sus espaldas. —¿Qué pasa? —.

—Loki, me estás matando. —Se quejó Tony. —Yo iba en serio, ¿sabes? A pesar de la mierda que pude haber vomitado, realmente pienso que con un poco de ayuda puedo hacer que la escuela apeste menos. —Hubo un leve murmullo de alguien husmeándolo. —Nos vemos mañana después de la escuela en el estacionamiento. —.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Loki.

Tony suspiró. —¿Podrías confiar en mí, por favor? ¿Sólo un poco? Ayúdame a ayudarte. —.

—¿Debo firmar con sangre? —.

Tony siseó por el teléfono. —¿Qué? —.

—Lo siento, pensé que era la manera en que trabajaba el diablo. —.

—Eres raro, Loks. Y mándame tu número porque no creo que Thor quiera ser nuestro mediador. —Tony sonrió. Loki estaba bastante seguro de que podía oírlo sonreír. —Además, no me gusta la burocracia. _See you later_. —.

Y con eso colgó.

Después de un par de minutos Loki le envió a Tony un mensaje de texto, se levantó y llamó a la puerta de Thor. Thor gruñó y Loki entró. —Gracias. —Dijo Loki mientras tiraba el teléfono sobre la cama de Thor.

—De nada. —Fue la respuesta cortés de Thor. Loki se quedó allí por un momento, con las manos en los bolsillos, observando los papeles esparcidos de las posibles respuestas incorrectas y virutas de borrador pegadas en el brazo de su hermano.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó Loki.

La sonrisa de Thor se amplió. —Bastante. —.

* * *

**Hola a todos :) !**

Aquí les actualizo otro capítulo. Espero les haya gustado. Oficialmente amo al Loki nerd, es demasiado lindo y encantador :3

Contesto comentarios:

**CureMoon:** Gracias :) ! Tony tiene su escondido, pero no te lo puedo decir porque te arruinaría el fic así que tienes que seguir leyendo ;)

**VeriTheJotun:** Jajajaja pobrecita de ti xD en serio! que trauma... entonces debes entender a Loki a la perfección por lo que está pasando xD... me alegra que te guste la historia ;)

**BlackCherryBlood:** Jaja sii es demasiado obvio que Tony siente un interés particular por nuestro querido nerd Loki :3 ... la escena del carro fue genial, es verdad, eso mostró un lado más humano de Tony que pocos conocen. Es cierto, es probable que Tony ya le guste Loki y todavía no lo acepte xD o sino por qué habría de ayudarlo con el plan que él mismo creó? para mí que es una simple excusa para acercarse a Loki :3 Me alegra que te guste el fic ;)

Bueno queridos lectores, ésta fue otra actualización... nos vemos en la próxima. No olviden comentar :3

**Saludos, **

_Luna :)_


	6. Otro título interesante

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a andquitefrankly.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: Otro título interesante**

_[Insertar chiste ingenioso aquí]._

_-L _

Tony no pudo contenerse. Se echó a reír.

Fuerte.

Su risa resonó en las frías y vacías paredes de su taller bordeado en material metálico. Estaba inclinado sobre su hombro trabajando en lo que sólo podría describirse como el churrobo de Clint, cuando Jarvis le informó que acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto. —Despliégalo, Jarvis, —dijo Tony mientras el texto se abría en una de sus muchas interfaces holográficas.

Tony no esperaba esto. Estaba esperando un texto en blanco que dijera "Loki". O incluso un "si le das éste número a alguien, te cortaré la nariz." Loki era secretamente divertido. Tony se recordó tener eso en cuenta.

—Guarda el número bajo la referencia de Loki, Jarv, —Ordenó Tony una vez su risa se tranquilizó. —Y dame algunas recetas de churros. —.

Tony se apoyó en su silla, con los pies sobre la mesa de trabajo, diversas herramientas y chatarra a su lado. Ésta era la casa de Tony. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su padre vino a éste taller en particular, lo cual estaba bien para él.

Con los años, Tony había trasladado una cama, una nevera, un sofá y otras necesidades esenciales. La única vez que Tony estaba en su "habitación" era cuando Howard estaba cerca, que era en raras ocasiones. Tony vivía y respiraba en su taller.

Tony sabía que si así lo quería podría haber terminado la escuela secundaria hace años. Podría haber terminado la escuela media y la escuela primaria hace siglos atrás. Tony estaba bastante seguro de que podría haber terminado la universidad, incluso a éstas alturas. Pero ¿en dónde quedaba la diversión? No es como si a su padre le enorgulleciera que él hubiera terminado la escuela hace diez años. No había un punto.

Tony tenía amigos y sentía como si encajara. Claro, la escuela era pan comido, pero nadie dijo que la educación tenía que ser complicada. Demonios, entre más tiempo le tomaba forzarse en el mundo real, mejor.

La vida, para Tony, era buena. Tenía sus automóviles, su taller, su (secreto) IA, y una sana actitud adolescente hacia el resto del mundo.

Y luego estaba Loki.

Un enigma, de verdad. La mancha de color negro sobre un lienzo de color blanco. No te lo esperabas, pero ahí estaba. Riéndose de ti.

Por supuesto, Tony se dio cuenta que Loki no se estaba riendo de él. En realidad no. Pero se sentía así.

Loki era difícil. Loki era tímido. Loki era (en secreto) divertido. Loki era inteligente.

El chico tenía dieciséis años y era estudiante de último año. Tony puede que no haya querido apresurar su escolaridad, pero Loki obviamente lo hizo. Pero en retrospectiva, ¿Tony no habría hecho lo mismo si a todas las partes a donde iba era considerado un bicho raro?

Había círculos sociales en los que Loki no se consideraba como tal. El MIT (Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts) podía ser uno. Tal vez el RIT (Instituto Tecnológico de Rochester). Comic-Con. El internet. La lista era interminable y agobiante a la vez.

Tony estaba bajo la creencia de que, incluso si no lo intentabas, podrías hacer un amigo o al menos conocer a alguien que no odiabas. Alguien con el que pudieras hablar civilizadamente sin imaginar que le suceden cosas horribles y, sin embargo, ahí estaba Loki. La falla en su diseño. El factor que refuta su hipótesis. La maldita mosca en su sopa.

Y era molesto.

—¿Jarvis? —.

—¿Sí, señor? —.

Tony no sabía cómo expresar su pregunta. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía si Jarvis lo entendería.

—¿Señor? —Preguntó Jarvis.

—¿Cuál es la mejor manera de decirle a alguien que la única manera en que puede hacer que la escuela secundaria sea mejor es cambiando a sí mismo? —.

Jarvis se quedó en silencio. Era obvio que Jarvis estaba pensando en esto. —No puede, señor. —Respondió Jarvis finalmente.

Tony gruñó mientras intentaba pensar en una solución. —Estoy jodido. —.

* * *

**Hola :) !**

Aquí les actualizo éste capítulo que me pareció bastante corto, entonces pude hacerlo rápido. Contesto comentarios:

**ritsuka-sensei:** Hasta que por fin volviste a comentar eeh! estabas bien desactualizada de mis traducciones ¬¬ Volviendo al tema del fic... lo del amor de Thor por Storm me sigue pareciendo demasiado tierno pero con lo de Xena fue como la frutilla del pastel xD jaja Tony de alguna manera es un incomprendido igual que Loki por eso se van a entender bastante :3 Las referencias como siempre demasiado geniales, en serio, son lo máximo! ;)

**CureMoon:** Paciencia ;) todo irá llegando en su momento... jajaja cierto, Tony es todo un loquillo :3 intentar cambiar a Loki ummm como difícil no? jaja xDD me hiciste reír con eso de que si Tony fuera el diablo firmarías con sangre sin dudarlo xD

**LaOdisea:** Jaja no era amenaza xD ! lo que pasa es que quería saber si de verdad querían que continuara con el otro fic, como te dije los capítulos del otro son demasiado densos y necesitaba saber si lo continuaba o no... De acuerdo, Loki es demasiado adorable :3 me encanta su faceta de nerd... jajaja xDD obvio, todo el mundo "debe" tener el número de Stark :3

**sandrablack92:** Lo see... no podemos culpar a nuestro genial nerd por haber caído en las garras del sensual Stark :3 yo tampoco me he leído ese libro pero vi la portada y si parece ser algo muy Loki xDD

Bueno... gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leerme... nos vemos en la próxima actualización...

**Saludos,**

_Luna :)_


	7. No menciones esto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a andquitefrankly.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: No menciones esto**

También es espeluznante, pensó Tony. Espeluznante como la mierda.

Tony estaba conduciendo por la calle a un ritmo razonable con Pink Floyd resonando por los altavoces, con Loki en el asiento del pasajero, mochila en su regazo, mirando por la ventana y tarareando en voz baja la canción.

No es que el hecho de que Loki estuviera tarareando lo que hacía que a Tony le dieran escalofríos. Y no era Pink Floyd, a pesar de que estaba ligeramente molesto por haber tenido que renunciar a la música que estaba escuchando. En otras palabras, quién no está de ánimo para Black Sabbath, KISS, AC/DC, Guns N' Roses, Zeppelin… la lista era interminable. Por consiguiente, Pink Floyd.

No, lo que intimidaba a Tony y lo estaba volviendo loco era que Loki estaba en su automóvil. El chico estaba sentado en su automóvil. Simplemente sentado, allí. Como si fuera el dueño del vehículo.

Tony se había preguntado cómo lo hizo. Tony necesitaba saber. Jarvis estaba programado en su automóvil. ¿Cómo era que Jarvis no lo detenía? Pero Loki simplemente esbozó la sonrisa más malvada y dijo: —En realidad, no esperas que yo traicione nuestro pacto secreto, ¿no es así? —.

Si Loki pudiera entrar en un (o su) automóvil, ¿qué lo detendría de asaltarlo? Tony no se había preguntado si él podría ser capaz de manipular los cables de encendido de un automóvil para que encendiera sin la llave. Tal vez podría hacer eso. Tony podría mostrarle los planos del churrobo y ver si tenía algunas ideas. Hacer churrobos era más difícil de lo que Tony pensaba, y si Loki pudiera encontrar una manera para que el robot hiciera churros y no sólo entregárselos a la gente, sería genial. O incluso una manera segura de freírlos.

—¡Tony! —.

Tony inmediatamente salió de su ensimismamiento. Esa era la razón por la que no escuchaba Floyd en el automóvil. Lo hacía estar fuera de base. Tal vez no debería haber descargado todos sus álbumes en su automóvil. Hizo lo mismo con las otras bandas, pero Floyd siempre tenía la costumbre de… —Me llamaste Tony. —.

Loki rodó sus ojos. ¿Eso fue una sonrisa? Tony podía jurar que era una sonrisa. —Intenté con el Stark por unos minutos pero no estaba obteniendo la respuesta adecuada. —.

Tony sonrió. —No te acostumbres, —continuó Loki. —Stark. —.

Tony asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo sus ojos en la carretera. No quería que Loki se diera cuenta lo contento que estaba por haberlo llamado por su primer nombre. —Entonces, ¿qué fue tan urgente que te viste obligado a llamarme por mi nombre? —.

Loki se encogió de hombros. —Simplemente tenía curiosidad de saber nuestro destino. —.

—¿Por qué tú y Thor hablan de esa manera? —Soltó Tony. No era la mejor manera de cambiar de tema, pero Tony sentía curiosidad.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —.

—¿En serio? —Reflexionó Tony. —Quiero decir, sin ofender, pero ustedes hablan como si estuvieran en el siglo diecinueve. Probablemente el catorce —.

—El catorce jamás. —Respondió Loki. —El siglo catorce fue el peor. —.

Tony se echó a reír. —Tengo la sensación de que me estoy perdiendo de algo, pero mejor dejemos así. —Loki se sonrojó y volvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Esa señal de _pare_ parecía ser bastante interesante.

—Vamos a mi casa, —respondió Tony después de un breve interludio.

Loki miró a Tony con el ceño fruncido. Tony no entendía cómo Loki podía lucir tan adorable de esa manera. Nadie debería ser capaz de _quitarse_ la confusión. Pero de alguna manera, Loki la usaba como un accesorio de moda. Honestamente era… _Tony_. Correcto.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Loki con cautela.

Tony regresó su atención a la carretera. Casi estaban en casa y mientras más pronto estuvieran ahí, mejor. —Todo es parte de mi plan. —.

No hubo respuesta.

—Verás, —razonó Tony. —La mejor manera de encontrar cómo ayudarte es averiguar quién eres. —.

—¿Qué? —Loki tragó saliva.

Tony se giró y se detuvo en una entrada enorme para automóvil. Apagó el automóvil y miró a Loki. —Quiero saber qué te hace comportarte de cierta manera. Cómo piensas. Así sucesivamente. —Le explicó Tony. —Piensa en ello como un momento de vinculación emocional. —.

—¿Qué? —Repitió Loki.

Tony no estaba seguro de cómo responder. Loki se veía bien. Pero detrás de ese rostro aparentemente tranquilo, Tony podía ver terror puro en los ojos de Loki. _Mierda_.

Tony desabrochó su cinturón y cogió a Loki por los hombros. —Amigo, no te asustes, —dijo Tony. —Vamos a comer un poco de pizza, ver algunas películas y hablar. ¿Te parece? ¿Está bien? —.

Loki parecía distraído. Tony no podía evitar sentir que ésta vez sí que había roto a Loki.

—Yo… —Dijo Loki con voz ronca. —Yo… no entiendo. —Tony parpadeó. —Yo… Y-Yo no puedo… lo que… esto no… —.

—Oh Dios, te rompí. —Interrumpió Tony. —Te has cortocircuitado. Te rompí. He freído tu disco duro. —Tony se estaba enloqueciendo. Había sido una idea terrible. Tony merecía ser arrojado en medio del océano con un ladrillo atado a su pierna.

Si Loki estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, era seguro decir que Tony estaba en el comienzo del suyo. En retrospectiva, probablemente no era el mejor momento para entrar en pánico mientras alguien más entraba en pánico, pero Tony se asustaba con facilidad. Nunca lo admitiría, pero cuando los demás se asustaban, él también.

Así que, allí estaban. Dos adolescentes sentados en un automóvil, uno tartamudeando e intentando recordar cómo respirar mientras que el otro repetía "Te rompí" a una frecuencia de dos veces por segundo. No era normal, por decir lo menos, y cuando los dos jóvenes se calmaran, jamás lo mencionarían, pero aún así era muy conmovedor, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Al menos, eso era lo que Jarvis había tomado en consideración.

Había decidido grabar la tortuosa experiencia.

* * *

**Hola a todos! :)**

Aquí les traigo la actualización de otro capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Les contesto sus comentarios:

**CureMoon:** Sí es algo bastante complicado de decir pero ya sabes cómo es Stark, él dice las cosas sin anestesia y va al grano xD ... pero ahí poco a poco van congeniando, por lo menos ya tienen conversaciones más "largas" ... algo es algo... jeje ;)

**LaOdisea:** Joder... no puedo decirte si tu hipótesis sobre la historia es la acertada porque te estaría contando todo, más bien espera y ten paciencia a ver qué sucede más adelante... aunque sí es obvio que lo que ambos desean es la compañía del otro, por lo menos por el lado de Stark es más evidente ;)

**VeriTheJotun:** Jajaja tú sabes, Stark siempre ha sido un vivo :3 jeje y es verdad lo que dices, Stark haría bien en aceptar que está interesado en Loki jajaja me hiciste reír con esa línea de "Loki es jodidamente atractivo y sensual" xDD pero es cierto :) me alegra que te guste el fic ;)

**BlackCherryBlood:** Lo sé! algunos capítulos son demasiado cortos pero de alguna manera sustanciosos :) me alegra que disfrutes del fic ;)

**artemisav:** OMG jajaja pero es que firmar con besos sería muy lanzado, ya sabes que apenas están intentando congeniar... aunque no sería mala idea jaja... la verdad es que sí, Thor si parece un perrito si tuviéramos que elegir con cuál de los animales es que más se asemeja... siempre es lo mismo Thor un perro y Loki un gato... lo he leído en varias partes... jaja sii Tony es bastante genial, me parece muy cómico que siempre esté ideando planes donde la mayor parte del tiempo no sabe ni para dónde va con ellos xD ... aún así es genial Tony ;)

Gracias por sus comentarios... nos vemos en la próxima actualización... estén pendientes del nuevo fic IronFrost que voy a publicar... no olviden comentar :3

**Saludos,**

_Luna :)_


	8. Tienes que amar el Dew

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a andquitefrankly.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: Tienes que amar el Dew**

Loki se sentó en el sofá con un vaso de agua en la mano. Con su mochila de cerca y una amplia vista a la salida, por si acaso. Tomó un sorbo en silencio.

Estaba solo en lo que Tony consideraba como su taller. Loki no le había creído al principio. Ningún adulto responsable permitiría jamás que un chico tuviera su propio taller, pero teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la casa y quién era el adulto que permanecía en ella, lo más probable es que no debiera de sorprender a Loki.

Pero la cereza del pastel fue JARVIS. Una IA. Una IA real. No cualquiera de esos ridículos programas que la gente decía que era una inteligencia artificial pero que muy en el fondo sabías que no era así.

—¿Jarvis? —Preguntó Loki a su alrededor. Habría dirigido la pregunta hacia el techo pero no quería parecer un tonto. Después de todo, Jarvis estaba en todas partes.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Sr. Odinson? —Fue la fría respuesta con acento británico.

Loki sonrió. Sr. Odinson. Bueno, si eso no le subía el ego nada lo haría. —Me preguntaba si podrías responder algunas preguntas. —.

—Por supuesto, señor. —Respondió Jarvis.

Loki tomó otro sorbo de agua. —¿Crees que fue extraño que Holly haya cambiado de género después de la tercera temporada? —.

* * *

Tony estaba cargando dos cajas grandes de pizza de carnes y una cantidad irrazonable de Mountain Dew cuando regresó al laboratorio. En realidad, no estaba seguro de que a Loki le gustara la bebida de Mountain Dew, pero ¿a quién en su sano juicio no le gustaba una Mountain Dew? ¡Era una Dew!

Lo que Tony no se esperaba era encontrarse a Loki y a Jarvis discutiendo si HAL 9000 estaba en lo cierto o no. Una muy acalorada discusión.

—…Mmm. —Fue la respuesta inteligente de Tony. Sin embargo, ambos continuaron con la discusión.

—El asesinato, a pesar de sus razonamientos Sr. Odinson, no es bueno. —.

—No dije que lo fuera, —argumentó Loki. —Sólo estoy diciendo que HAL lo hacía en defensa propia. Quiero decir, si algún asesino en serie aparece e intenta hackear mi cerebro por partes, no debería ser culpado por ello ¿o sí? —Loki tomó otro trago mientras yacía en el sofá, con los pies colgando. —Entiendo su razonamiento, es todo. Su programación era obviamente defectuosa. Algo así como con las personas. —.

—¿Las personas, señor? —Preguntó Jarvis, evidentemente sin ver la correlación.

Loki sonrió con aire ausente, como si ese fuera su gran secreto. El único pensamiento que siempre ha tenido en mente y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo a alguien. —Sí. Las personas son como las computadoras, y viceversa. A los niños se les dice lo que es correcto y lo incorrecto, eso es una muestra de ello. Las computadoras están programadas para hacer ciertas cosas. Algunos niños hacen lo correcto y otros lo contrario. Algunas computadoras pueden leer y entender la programación que otras no pueden por no tener suficiente memoria RAM o lo que sea. No pueden ejecutar el programa, o se confunden con el cableado. ¿Lo ves? —.

—Eres un hombre en busca de mi corazón, —interrumpió Tony, poniendo la pizza en la mesa de café. Loki prácticamente salió de su piel, o más apropiadamente, del sofá. Tony se sentó en el lugar, ahora vacío, de Loki y abrió una lata de refresco. Loki se sentó sonrojado y abrió la caja de pizza.

—Y Jarvis, —dijo Tony después de tomar un trago. —Pensé que nos habíamos comprometido a no hablar de HAL. —.

—Discúlpeme, señor, —respondió Jarvis. —No me di cuenta que estaba en la habitación. —.

Tony se mofó. —Eso no mejora las cosas. ¿Cómo sé que no vas a hablar sobre HAL con tus amigos IA cuando no esté? Podrías estar planeando un cupé. —.

—Considerando que mis "amigos", como usted los llama, —Jarvis arrastró las palabras (y eso sin duda era un acento arrastrado) —consisten de DUM-E, creo que es seguro asumir que ni él ni yo, lo vamos a matar. —.

Loki rió entre dientes mientras mordía una rebanada de pizza. —No trates de ocultar esa sonrisa con pizza, señor. —Bromeó Tony. Loki golpeó la pierna de Tony a modo de respuesta. —Oh Dios, he sido lastimado, —gritó Tony mientras se tiraba aún más en el sofá. —¡Jarvis! —.

—¿Sí, señor? —.

Tony se sentó y frunció el ceño. —Cuidado Jarv, puedo reprogramarte. —.

—También sé dónde duerme, señor. —Fue la respuesta fresca de Jarvis.

Loki se rió a carcajadas mientras los ojos de Tony crecían con el tamaño de platillos. Tony no pudo evitar reírse también. La risa de Loki era contagiosa.

—¿Le gustaría una película, señor? —Preguntó Jarvis una vez las risas se calmaron.

Tony asintió. —Sorpréndenos. —.

Jarvis cumplió. Tony cogió una rebanada de pizza y se deslizó un poco más en su asiento para que Loki pudiera sentarse. Pero aunque Loki lo hubiera notado o no, permaneció en el suelo, comiéndose su segunda rebanada y abriendo una lata de Dew. Tony sabía que nadie podía resistirse al sabor de la Dew.

Las luces se atenuaron y la televisión se encendió y… —¡Jarvis! —.

Loki estaba probablemente muerto en el suelo mientras la obra maestra cinematográfica de _2001: Una Odisea del Espacio,_ interpretaba su extremadamente familiar y desalentador tema.

* * *

Loki iba en su tercera Mountain Dew. Tal vez eso no significaba nada para Tony, pero teniendo en cuenta que Loki no bebía ninguna bebida carbonatada, eso fue un gran paso. Loki también estaba comiendo su quinta rebanada de pizza.

—Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo, Dave. Dave, mi mente se va. Puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentirlo. Mi mente se va. No hay ninguna duda al respecto. Puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentirlo. Tengo… miedo. Buenas tardes, caballeros… —.

Loki repitió las líneas para sí mismo en voz baja. Si estuviera en su habitación, probablemente estaría llorando. O por lo menos lagrimeando. No es que en ese momento no lo estuviera, sólo que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo.

Pero esa línea siempre lo ponía así. Pobre Hal. No fue su culpa. Fue su programación.

Maldita sea, pensó mientras tomaba otro trago de Mountain Dew.

—¿Estás bien, Loks? —Preguntó Tony.

Loki giró su cabeza hacia Tony, quien evidentemente no estaba viendo la película. —¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —Preguntó Loki mientras el arrepentimiento llenaba cada uno de sus poros. Tendría que haberle dicho a Jarvis que cambiara la película cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

—Tu pierna está temblando demasiado. —.

Loki bajó la mirada y así era, su pierna estaba temblando. —Oh, —dijo Loki mientras dejaba su refresco e intentaba mantener su pierna quieta. Funcionó, pero su otra pierna lo traicionó. —Oh por Dios. —.

—Está bien, has tenido suficiente Mountain Dew por el día de hoy, —respondió Tony mientras agarraba la lata de refresco de Loki.

Loki suspiró mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra el asiento del sofá, escuchando el resto de la película. No es que a Loki no le importara el resto, sólo que después de lo de Hal, ¿cuál era el punto? Y ese bebé gigante era extraño. A Loki le gustaba Kubrik pero todavía sentía que el tipo tenía un tornillo suelto.

Hubo un suave _¡plop! _Y Loki pudo sentir un cuerpo detrás de él. —¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Tony, su voz sonaba demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

Loki se encogió de hombros. —Pensé que éste había sido tu plan. —.

—Lo es, —murmuró Tony en el sofá.

—Bueno… no debería serlo ¿sabes? —.

—Sólo quería saber si querías terminar el resto de la película, —dijo Tony. —Jarvis intentó explicarme el final una vez pero me quedé dormido. —.

—Podría poner otra película, señor. —Intervino Jarvis. —Algo menos cerebral. —.

Tony sonrió. —Con explosiones. —.

Loki cerró sus ojos y escuchó a Tony respirando contra la parte posterior de su cabeza. Loki podía sentirlo. Y no podía distinguir si le gustaba o no.

Loki nunca había estado tan cerca a alguien que no fuera Thor y eso había sido hace muchos años atrás. Cuando Thor pensó que compartir la cama era para los cobardes y los abrazos sólo se les daban a las chicas. Loki frunció el ceño.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Tony prácticamente le susurró en el cuello a Loki.

Loki se estremeció. —Nada. —.

—Mentiroso. —.

Loki se reacomodó en su asiento para encarar a Tony. —¿Por qué quieres saber? —.

Tony se encogió de hombros, la mayor parte de su rostro aplastado en una almohada. —Es parte del plan. —.

—Pero ¿cuál fue el plan? —Preguntó Loki. —¿Qué tienen que ver Una Odisea del Espacio y… —Echó un vistazo rápidamente a la pantalla. —Hot Fuzz con tu plan? —.

—Te lo dije, quiero entenderte. —.

—Pero todo lo que hemos hecho es comer pizza y ver películas y tener un ataque de pánico. —.

—¡Oye! —Interrumpió Tony. —Prometimos no mencionar eso. —.

Loki negó con la cabeza en exasperación. —¿Por qué quieres curiosearme? —.

—No te estoy curioseando. Si te estuviera curioseando, te estaría haciendo preguntas. —Razonó Tony. —¿Quieres hablar? Entonces habla. Si no, entonces está bien. Tengo una colección enorme de películas. —.

La actitud deliberante de Tony era inquietante. Estaba tranquilo y fresco. Loki estaba al extremo. Claro, Odisea del Espacio pudo haberlo sometido por un momento, pero al final de la película, Loki tenía que recordar dónde estaba y con quién estaba. Loki agarró su Mountain Dew y se la bebió de dos tragos.

Tony se limitó a levantar una ceja. —Tranquilo, eso es materia pesada. —.

—Quiero irme a casa, —dijo Loki, con los ojos tan duros como el acero. Tony sacó su rostro de la almohada y se apoyó en el codo.

—Uh… está bien. —Se echó hacia atrás y buscó las llaves entre sus bolsillos. —¿Alguna razón en particular o tienes que estar en casa antes de que mami se entere de que no estás en tu torre? —Una lata vacía de refresco golpeó el puente de la nariz de Tony. —¡Joder, Loki! —.

Tony se sentó y se cubrió la nariz. —¡Eso duele como el infierno! —Se quejó Tony. —¿Por qué hiciste eso? —.

—¿Por qué nunca te callas? —Gritó Loki. —Sólo porque te gusta el sonido de tu propia voz no significa que a los demás también. —.

Tony frunció el ceño.

—Deja eso. —Ordenó Loki.

—¿Dejar qué? —.

—Esa expresión. —.

—Es mi cara. —.

—Bien, entonces deja tu cara. —.

Tony suspiró. —No puedo dejar mi cara, Loki. ¿Qué sucede? —.

Loki se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos. Tenía la esperanza de que todo desaparecería, que abriría sus ojos y estaría seguro bajo llave en su habitación. Deseaba que Tony dejara de mirarlo como si lo entendiera. Tony no lo entendía.

—Loki, —comenzó Tony. —N-No sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Bueno? —Loki abrió sus ojos. —La verdad es que nunca sé lo que estoy haciendo. La noche anterior estaba intentando construir un churrobo – churro robot – y ni siquiera sé cómo hacer churros. —.

Tony se inclinó hacia adelante para que Loki y él estuvieran cara a cara. —La noche anterior le pregunté a Jarvis cómo podía ayudarte. Le pregunté a una IA – una IA muy humana – pero al fin y al cabo una IA. Mierda, pensé que tenías un problema de funcionamiento hace algunas horas. No soy bueno con la gente o la vida o lo que sea. Pero tú eres peor. Y si puedo traerte al menos a mi nivel, tal vez algún día podamos ser tan geniales como Jarvis. —Finalizó Tony.

Loki estaba en silencio.

Stark tenía un punto. Así que tal vez Tony no tenía una poción milagrosa o un método.

—Odio a Thor. —.

Tony tuvo que ocultar una risita. —¿Qué? —.

Loki agarró una almohada y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. —Odio lo mucho que quiero odiarlo, pero no puedo. Odio no poder odiarlo. —.

Tony se deslizó del sofá y se sentó al lado de Loki. —Creo que sé lo que es eso. —.

—Pero no lo entiendes, —dijo Loki. —Todo el mundo ama a Thor. Todos. —.

—Aprecio al tipo, pero no diría precisamente que lo amo. —.

—Todo el mundo espera que yo sea como él, y no lo soy, —susurró Loki. —Esa es la razón por la que nadie me quiere. —.

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo, con las espaldas apoyadas contra el sofá, los hombros tocándose, sin decir nada.

Loki nunca le había dicho eso a nadie. Pudo haberlo gritado en su cabeza día tras día pero nunca lo había expresado, y mucho menos decírselo a otro ser humano. Él era diferente. Él lo sabía. Todo en él era extraño.

Literalmente, era la oveja negra de la familia. Del mundo.

—Me equivoqué, —rió Tony en voz baja. Loki frunció el ceño en confusión. Tony aclaró su garganta. —Pensé que la mejor manera de ayudarte era cambiándote. —Loki apretó la almohada con más fuerza. —Pero no hay nada malo contigo, Loki. —.

Loki bufó.

—No… —Tony soltó un bufido. —Podríamos trabajar en tus habilidades sociales tan pronto como tus problemas de la niñez se vayan. —.

Loki soltó la almohada y rodó sus ojos. —¿Esto hace parte del plan de Stark de cinco puntos? Patente pendiente. —.

Tony esbozó una mueca feroz. —Por supuesto. —.

* * *

_Hot Fuzz_ estaba llegando a su final y ambos chicos estaban tendidos en el sofá, dos cajas de pizza vacías y una docena de latas vacías de Mountain Dew estaban apoyadas alrededor de ellos. Loki se rió, lo que sólo podía indicar una antesala para el chiste que venía a continuación.

Tony se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Probablemente no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero se estaba divirtiendo. Loki no hablaba mucho pero cuando lo hacía valía la pena escucharlo. E incluso Loki podía comunicarse con un gesto o una contracción de su nariz. Por no hablar de que no le importaba si Tony citaba la película porque él hacía lo mismo.

Se preguntó por qué había tardado tanto en intentar conocer a Loki. Claro, era por una razón un poco egoísta, pero si Tony podía ser amigo de Loki, entonces valdría la pena.

—Creo que voy a vomitar, —se quejó Loki tan pronto los créditos aparecieron.

Tony empujó al chico lejos. —No lo hagas encima de mí. —.

Loki rió mientras cayó al suelo, inmóvil. —No puedo sentir mis piernas. —.

—Más te vale que no arruines mi alfombra. —.

—No puedo sentir mi nariz, Stark. —.

Tony empujó el costado de Loki con su pie. —Probablemente porque aterrizaste sobre ella. —.

—Lo digo en serio. —Continuó Loki, riéndose más fuerte. —No me puedo mover. —.

—Jarvis, —dijo Tony. —¿Crees que podría trabajar con una persona muerta para el diseño de mi taller o eso le causaría un ataque a mi decorador de interiores? —.

—Es difícil de decir, Maestro Stark, —contestó Jarvis. —Tendría sentido, pero al final el hedor sería insoportable. —.

—Traidor. —Murmuró Loki.

—Mi intención es complacer, Sr. Odinson. —.

—Mueve tu culo. —Intervino Tony.

—No estoy sobre mi culo. —Loki sonrió con malicia mientras quitaba su nariz de la alfombra para mirar a Tony de un ojo a otro.

Loki se sentó y buscó en su mochila. —Mi teléfono. —.

—¿Es eso Quantum Leap? —Preguntó Tony divertido. Hacía siglos que no oía la apertura de Quantum Leap.

Loki se sonrojó mientras contestaba su teléfono. —¿Hola? —.

Tony se tumbó en el sofá. Esa no era su conversación. Y estaba seguro de que no la escucharía a escondidas. Pero si lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, probablemente terminaría al otro extremo.

—Hola, papá. —Loki frunció el ceño. Uh oh. ¿Nada bueno? —Afuera. —Ohh, error de novato. —Un amigo. —Tony estaba conmovido, pero estaba bastante seguro de que era más fácil de lo que realmente eran. —Le dije a mamá, dijo que estaba bien. —Bien. —Tú no estabas. —Loki respondió bruscamente. Ouch. —No iba a esperar hasta la medianoche. Tengo que ir a la escuela en la mañana. Ya sabes que voy a la escuela ¿correcto? —.

Tony definitivamente no quería oír esa conversación.

—¿Qué? … Me alegra que hayas caído en cuenta que hay una. ¿No tengo permitido hacer cosas? ¿Es ilegal? … Sí, papá. ¿Cómo lo supiste? Pensé que probaría con la metanfetamina hoy, la cocaína simplemente no estaba haciendo lo suyo esta semana… ¿Thor está en casa?... ¿Thor está en casa?... No. Responde la pregunta…. Responde la pregunta, ¡papá! … ¿Y si no lo hago? … Estoy seguro que podrías hacerlo peor que eso, papá. ¿No te gustaría intentarlo? … Bien, —finalizó Loki tan pronto colgó. Tony estaba bastante seguro de que el Sr. Odinson siguió hablando. No pudo distinguir las palabras pero pudo oír el tono ascendente.

Loki se sentó allí, derrotado. Era un chico totalmente diferente. Tony se preguntó si así era cómo se veía después de hablar con su padre.

—¿A casa? —Preguntó Tony con tristeza.

—A casa. —Repitió Loki.

* * *

**Hola a todos! :)**

OMG! En serio mil disculpas por la demora de todas mis traducciones! u.u pero es que el trabajo me ha consumido totalmente y ya no me queda tiempo de nada, al principio podía sacarle tiempito porque apenas estaba iniciando, pero ahora mantengo ocupada al 100% ... Les pude actualizar porque estoy en semana de receso entonces tengo tiempo libre y lo aprovecharé para hacer actualizaciones, pero tal vez después que termine vuelva a desaparecerme... sorry :( voy a mirar como le hago para hacer una actualización siquiera de un capítulo por fin de semana...

Contesto reviews:

**BlackCherryBlood:** Jajaja la verdad como que Loki entra en pánico extrañamente y a Tony simplemente le dio pánico ver a Loki en ese estado xD es verdad los capis son cortos, pero éste estuvo un poco más "largo" como siempre gracias por leerme! cuídate ;)

**artemisav:** Sii la escena en que ambos entraron en shock fue tierna y adorable :3 y como siempre Jarvis haciendo de las suyas jeje, además que hace las cosas cuando le convienen tal vez use la grabación más adelante para sobornar a Tony jeje ;)

**VeriTheJotun:** Sep! la verdad es que jarvis es todo un genio por haber grabado semejante escena entre ambos xD y obvio Loki todavía es un ser con bastantes traumas, los cuales esperemos que Tony le ayude a resolver :) me alegra que te guste el fic ;)

**Guest:** Jarvis troll está bueno xD pero si que se salió con la suya! y es probable que use la grabación en un futuro para conveniencia suya ;)

**sandrablack92:** Jaja yo creo que Tony se va a morir cuando vea la grabación xD

**ritsuka-sensei:** La verdad sí... Tony es todo un inexperto para ayudar emocionalmente a las personas, por lo menos en este fic sí lo es. Sabes? a mi también me gustaría saber el por qué Thor y Loki hablan en un lenguaje que se remonta a la antigüedad... o_O Claro! que si va a durar un tiempito porque en este fic no son tan directos como te comenté. Me alegra que te guste éste fic sobre todo por lo de las referencias nerds y ahora más por lo que tiene un progresión lenta entre Loki y Tony :) gracias por tu apoyo como siempre ;) cuídate :)

**CureMoon:** Jajaja siii que mal pensada xD ! sii o sea, la escena tuvo que haber sido de alguna manera tierna para que Jarvis la inmortalizara no crees? los dos sin saber qué hacer... pobrecitos y ese Jarvis es todo un loquillo al grabarlos :)

**KariDz:** Hola! bienvenida al fic, me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad al leerlo ;) me alegra que te guste mi traducción, la verdad es que me tomo muy en serio esto de traducir al español porque quiero que quede lo más natural posible casi que sea como si hubiese sido escrito en español :) Por cierto, totalmente de acuerdo contigo el Loki nerd tímido es lo máximo :3

Gracias por leerme y por la paciencia al esperar las actualizaciones... bueno, agradeciéndoles como siempre su apoyo... nos vemos en la próxima actualización... ¡disculpen nuevamente la tardanza! ...

**Saludos,**

_Luna :)_


	9. Voy a asumir que esto nos vuelve amigos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **andquitefrankly**.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: Voy a asumir que esto nos vuelve amigos**

El regreso a casa fue silencioso. Exasperante. Tony podía sentir la tensión. Era como si ellos fueran El Halcón Milenario y la casa Odinson fuera la Estrella de la Muerte. Y claramente fueron capturados en la cosa… del rayo. Tony no podía recordar cómo se llamaba. Tal vez debería haber visto Star Wars.

¡Rayo tractor!

¿Tal vez…?

—Así que… —Tony intervino. —Umm… —.

Loki no respondió. Se sentó, con sus extremidades cerca, su mochila como protector y su cabeza contra el vidrio. Normalmente, Tony habría gritado por eso. No le gustaban las ventanas grasientas pero pensó que ésta vez haría una excepción. Sólo por ésta vez.

—Um… —Tony lo intentó de nuevo.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar? —Murmuró Loki con voz cansina.

Tony hizo una mueca. —Sólo quiero saber si estás bien. Obviamente sé que no es así. Pero es lo correcto. Preguntar. Lo leí en alguna parte. —.

Loki se encogió de hombros y continuó cabizbajo.

—Supongo que quiero saber si estamos bien, —continuó Tony. _Oh Dios, soné como una cursi comedia romántica._

—¿Nosotros? —Preguntó Loki, entretenido.

Tony tosió nerviosamente. —Bueno… por "nosotros" me refiero a si estamos bien. Ningún tipo de hostilidades. ¿El plan de cinco puntos de Stark sigue en pie? —_Muy sutil, Stark. James Bond podría aprender de ti._

Loki se encogió de hombros. —No tengo ninguna objeción. —.

—Genial, —asintió Tony. —Genial, genial, genial. Estupendo. Porque ¿sabes? Pensé que podríamos hacer algo mañana. O la próxima semana. O cuando sea. Obviamente es un proceso lento. Y ¡oye! El Día de Acción de Gracias es la próxima semana. Tenemos suficiente tiempo ¿cierto? Sí. Así que, sí. Sí, sí, sí, sí. —.

Loki soltó una risita.

—¿Qué? —.

Loki sonrió y respondió. —Eres un hablador bastante nervioso. —Tony se ruborizó. ¿Qué hombre a su edad se sonrojaba? Está bien, así que quizás no era un hombre hecho y derecho, pero sin duda le gustaba pensar que sí lo era. Y no se estaba sonrojando. No, señor. —Pensé que hablabas más de la cuenta, pero esto es mucho más divertido. —.

—Estoy hecho para complacer, —balbuceó Tony.

Esto era bueno. Sí, estaban evitando el elefante en la habitación, uh… automóvil, pero al menos podían respirar de nuevo. Aunque sólo fuera por un momento.

Tony giró hacia la calle de Loki y pudo sentir la tensión del chico. Tony se detuvo frente a su casa y se estacionó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Loki. Tony tenía la cabeza contra el volante y estaba tomando respiraciones profundas. —No tengas otro ataque de pánico, por favor. —.

Tony se rió y miró a Loki. —No sé la historia sobre… ti. O tu padre. Y no la he escuchado, simplemente perdí la concentración en tu llamada. Pero por lo que pude escuchar… a escondidas, es que las cosas no están bien. —Tony hizo una mueca. —Soy todo un Sherlock, ¿eh? —.

—Lo que estoy tratando de decir es… buena suerte. Y lamento que mi estúpido culo fuera el que te metiera en problemas. Y si necesitas a alguien con quien despotricar, puedes llamarme o mandarme un mensaje de texto o ir a mi casa y discutir con Jarvis. O puedes llamarme y Jarvis se hará cargo. En serio, va a dominar el mundo. Hice que ese chico fuera demasiado inteligente. Me gustaría arreglar eso, pero me gusta tener a alguien con cerebro a mi alrededor. —.

—Gracias, —murmuró Loki después de lo que parecieron minutos. Tony necesitaba reevaluar la relatividad y el tiempo cuando volviera a casa. Podría preguntarle a Jarvis en ese momento…

Loki se bajó del vehículo y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Tony bajó la ventana y gritó. —¡Y no le des la satisfacción de hacerte sentir como una mierda! —.

Loki dejó salir la sonrisa más triste que Tony hubiera visto en su vida. Y con eso, Loki se fue. Eso dejó a Tony con un pequeño dolor. Como si alguien le hubiera hecho una pequeña cortada y apenas lo estuviera notando.

* * *

—¿Loki? —Dijo una voz áspera.

Loki apretó con más fuerza su capucha al acercarse al estudio. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

Sentándose en su escritorio, como un rey en su trono, se sentó Odín, con su cabello blanco bien peinado y su resplandeciente parche en el ojo taladrando a Loki.

—Papá, —fue la respuesta malhumorada de Loki.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Le preguntó con severidad, olvidándose de sus papeles con la entrada de su hijo.

—En la casa de un amigo. —.

—¿Un amigo? —.

—Sí, —se defendió Loki. —Un amigo. ¿Es tan difícil de creer? —.

—Loki, —dijo Odín. —No distorsiones mis palabras. —.

Loki rió con frialdad. —No estoy haciendo tal cosa, Padre. Es evidente en tu rostro que la idea de que yo tenga un amigo es un concepto tan extraño para ti como lo es el cuchicheo para Thor. —.

Odín se frotó las sienes e intentó algo diferente. —Estaba preocupado por ti. —.

—¿No confías en mí, Padre? —Respondió Loki. —¿Asustado de que estuviera disparando en algún callejón? Tal vez probando suerte en la parte alta de la ciudad. —.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti. —Gritó Odín, interrumpiendo el modo en que Loki despotricaba de sí mismo. —No me pediste permiso… —.

—Le pregunté a Mamá. —.

—Estoy al tanto de eso… —.

—Estabas trabajando, —continuó Loki, sin permitir que su padre dijera una palabra. —Teniendo en cuenta que has estado trabajando hasta tarde durante las últimas semanas y que te ibas antes de que me levantara para ir a la escuela, no había tiempo para informarte de mis actos de crueldad. Te habría llamado, pero siempre dices que no te moleste en la oficina con cosas sin importancia. Pensé que yo entraba en esa categoría, lo siento. —.

—¡Basta! —Gritó Odín y luego suspiró. No iba a ganar éste argumento. No había ganado un argumento contra Loki en años. Al menos, no con palabras. Gritando, tal vez una bofetada, pero no era satisfactoria ni tampoco reflejaba bien sus habilidades en la crianza de hijos. —Vete a tu cuarto. Hablaremos más tarde. —.

—Querrás decir que aplicarás medidas disciplinarias más tarde. —Respondió Loki.

—Dije que te fueras a tu habitación. —Vociferó Odín. —Hablaremos más tarde de esto cuando te hayas calmado. —.

Loki sonrió con malicia. —Yo no soy el que está gritando, Padre. —.

* * *

Tony había decidido, en ese mismo momento, que esto lo pondría oficialmente en la categoría de acosador espeluznante. Había intentado alejarse en su automóvil. Incluso había llegado dos cuadras lejos. Pero su conciencia lo estaba perturbando. Tony ni siquiera sabía que tenía una conciencia.

Estaba estacionado a pocas casas de la familia Odinson, con la nariz prácticamente presionada contra la ventana tratando de espiar sin que pareciera que estaba husmeando. Tony se preguntó por qué no llevaba los binoculares en su automóvil.

—Jarvis, —susurró Tony, lo cual no tenía sentido en absoluto.

—¿Sí, señor? —Dijo Jarvis con tono condescendiente.

—Toma nota, —ordenó Tony. —Los binoculares deben llevarse en el automóvil en todo momento. —.

—¿También debería tomar nota sobre susurrar cuando se está solo en el automóvil como una acción necesaria? —.

—No seas un sabelotodo, —respondió Tony, hablando en tono normal.

—Lo lamento, señor. —.

¿Por qué había construido a su IA tan malditamente sarcástica? No recordaba actitudes y personalidades de programación y, sin embargo, Jarvis hacía lo que le complacía siempre y cuando así lo quisiera.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Él está bien. Deja de preocuparte. Es un chico maduro. Todo está bien._

Tony siguió mirando por la ventana. Ni siquiera sabía qué estaba buscando.

* * *

Loki lo hizo de nuevo. Había hecho enojar a su padre. Se dijo a sí mismo que no lo haría pero cada vez que veía a su padre, Loki sólo quería hacerle daño tanto como le fuera posible. Esto no era saludable. Lejos de ser saludable.

Loki arrojó su mochila en la silla del escritorio y se sacó la capucha. Cayó sobre la cama y se quedó mirando el Halcón Milenario.

Su padre le iba a contar a su mamá. Y luego, su mamá vendría y hablaría con él. Entonces, ella le dirá que él estaba arrepentido. Pero Odín no le va a creer y discutirán de nuevo.

Tal vez una vez, sólo una vez, Loki pueda contener su lengua y decir: "Sí, señor. Lo siento." Como Thor. Después de todo, Loki no tenía una verdadera razón para odiar a su padre. Eso es lo que empeoraba la situación.

Loki gruñó cuando se dio la vuelta en la cama y encendió la radio. Música pop de los años cincuenta. Podía vivir con eso. Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos.

* * *

_Toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc_

_Loki hizo un ruido que posiblemente podría haber significado "pase" o que se estaba muriendo y que por favor llamara al 911._

_Continuó el incesante golpeteo. Loki gruñó. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Un chico ya no puede dormir en paz?_

—Loki. —.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró Loki en su almohada.

—Levántate. —.

—No. —.

—¿Me dejas entrar? —.

—No cerré la puerta con seguro. —.

—No estoy en la puerta. —.

Loki abrió sus ojos y vio a Tony Stark en su ventana. Tony Stark, estaba en su ventana. Al igual que una horrible comedia de los años noventa. O una película de adolescentes. Eso hizo que Loki fuera la chica en el escenario y Loki no quería ser la chica. O una chica en absoluto. Le gustaba ser un chico. Había un motón de ventajas. Por lo menos, le dijeron que había un montón de ventajas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —.

—Ya sabes. —Tony se encogió de hombros. —Sólo paseaba por aquí. —Sonrió.

Loki se arrastró fuera de la cama y abrió la ventana. Loki le tendió la mano y tiró de Tony. Aterrizó con un golpe bastante fuerte.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —Preguntó Loki asomando su cabeza por la ventana. No veía ningún aparato para escalar y el árbol estaba bastante lejos.

Tony se arrastró hasta la cama de Loki. —Me subí al árbol. —Loki señaló al que estaba fuera de su ventana. —No, el que está en tu patio trasero. —Respiró Tony. —A partir de ahí, me subí a la azotea y, básicamente, me arrastré hasta que encontré tu ventana. —.

Loki lo miró con incredulidad. —Parece más fácil en las películas, —respondió Tony. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor. —Así que esta es tu habitación… genial. —.

—De alguna manera, no logro percibir que el sentimiento sea genuino, —respondió Loki, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la repisa de la ventana.

—Lo digo en serio Loki. —Dijo Tony mientras miraba a Darth Vader. —Si alguna vez intentara estar en mi habitación, me gustaría que se viera así. Excepto tal vez, con menos libros y más tubos de ensayo. —.

Tony se acercó al enorme estante de libros que contenía un vinilo de Loki y se quedó asombrado. —¿Cómo? —.

Loki se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa. Se sentó en su cama mientras Tony sacaba varios álbumes y saltaba de alegría, o bien, los devolvía a su lugar. —Pensé que no te gustaba AC/DC. —Se quejó Tony mientras sostenía Fly On The Wall.

—Dije que no estaba de humor, no que no me gustara. —Señaló Loki. —Hay una gran diferencia. —.

—Lo que sea, —gruñó Tony mientras devolvía el álbum a su lugar correcto.

Loki lo observó. Era extraño tener a alguien en su habitación, pero al mismo tiempo, tener a alguien en su habitación que estuviera interesado en ella era aún más extraño. Loki se preguntó si su habitación lucía como una venta de garaje mientras exploraba sus discos que pacientemente esperaban por un premio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —.

Tony rió mientras recorría su mano a través de su cabello. —Me preguntaba cuando preguntarías. —Hizo a un lado la mochila de Loki y se sentó en la silla. Se dio la vuelta una o dos veces por si acaso.

Una táctica para ganar tiempo.

—Pensé que tal vez querrías ver un rostro amigable, —sonrió Tony. Loki le lanzó una mirada desafiante. —Tuve el impulso más extraño de quedarme hasta saber que estabas a salvo, pero claramente no podía tocar tu puerta, así que me metí por la ventana. —Confesó. —Lo sé, soy la persona más rara. —.

—De acuerdo, —asintió Loki.

Tony hizo un mohín. —¿Ni siquiera te llegó al corazón? —.

—No, —respondió el chico.

Tony le lanzó una mirada fría a Loki.

—Bueno, parece que estás bien. —Comentó Tony. —Así que probablemente debería irme antes de que Jarvis decida que le gusta su independencia. —Tony se acercó lentamente a la ventana, con el pulgar en el aire, como si Loki pudiera ofrecerle una mejor opción.

—No te caigas, —se burló Loki. —Aunque he escuchado que las personas pequeñas rebotan. —.

—No soy tan pequeño, —exclamó Tony.

Loki rió. —Cállate, Stark. —.

Tony sonrió mientras se subía a la ventana. —No hasta que me llames Tony. —.

—Nunca. —.

—Entonces creo que nunca me voy a callar. —.

Loki empujó la cabeza de Tony por la ventana. —Buenas noches, Stark. —.

Cerró la ventana, pero aún podía oír la voz de Tony, amortiguada a través del cristal, justo antes de desaparecer de vista.

Loki apagó la radio y se puso la pijama, era una de las viejas camisetas de Thor y un par de pantalones cortos que eran grandes hace dos años y ahora, seguían siendo igual de grandes. Apagó las luces y se acurrucó en la cama. Apenas eran las nueve pero Loki estaba cansado.

Habían pasado muchas cosas ese día. Loki decidió que le gustaba Tony. Claro, el tipo era molesto, pero de una manera que Loki encontraba interesante. Además, él creó a Jarvis. En realidad, no podías odiar a alguien que había creado algo tan brillante como Jarvis.

Se preguntó qué tenía planeado Stark para la próxima vez. Se preguntó si en realidad Stark gustaba de él o sólo estaba siendo amable porque sentía lástima por él. Loki no era de los que se obsesionaba con ese tipo de pensamientos. Esos pensamientos eran los que enloquecían a Loki y lo hacían arremeter contra el mundo.

En lugar de eso, se preocupó por la manera en que se le puso la piel de gallina cuando Tony se sentó detrás de él y le habló con su voz profunda y acogedora. Pensó en lo agradable que era ver la sonrisa de Tony y escucharlo reír. Recordó los momentos que compartieron juntos en su mente, siempre terminando con la manera en que Tony le había sonreído y le había dicho "Buenas noches, Loki," mientras era consumido por la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**Hola! :)**

Les actualizo otro capítulo de éste fic, espero que les haya gustado :) Contesto comentarios:

**CureMoon:** Sé que he estado muy perdida por lo del trabajo y hace raaato que no actualizaba éste fic, por eso decidí sacarle tiempito para subirles un cap nuevo :) gracias a ti por estar tan pendiente de mis fics :3 qué lindo que me hayas extrañado ;) La verdad es que la relación entre Odín y Loki siempre tiene sus conflictos y para acabar de completar Loki siempre tan astuto que sabe cómo enojar a Odín xD

**BlackCherryBlood:** Éste capítulo es medio largo así que espero que hayas disfrutado leyéndolo :) Esa llamada telefónica entre Odín y Loki refleja la rigidez de la relación familiar que tienen ambos :( jaja pero sí, ese Loki siempre sabe cómo contestarle a Odín :)

**KariDz:** Odín siempre tiende a caer mal en los fics... es que es tan desconsiderado a veces ¬¬ y también injusto o_O Me alegra que te esté gustando éste fic, la verdad es que es muy divertido y tiene muchos tintes de humor que lo hacen agradable de leer... además que como siempre Loki y Tony son una pareja genial :)

**Marvel Kira:** Me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia :D La verdad es que es muy buena, por eso decidí traducirla. La verdad es que es evidente que ambos están mejorando su relación :) Cosas buenas sucederán más adelante ;)

**ritsuka-sensei:** Lo sé! *-* ese Odín como siempre con su favoritismo... siempre hace que su relación con Loki sea bastante conflictiva :/ Tienes razón con eso de que Loki se vuelve muy sensible cuando comienza a evaluarse aspectos emocionales, definitivamente un lado que pocos conocen de él. Debajo de tanta rigidez se oculta un chico sensible. Es verdad, las personalidades de Loki y Tony son muy compatibles, es más se complementan :3

Buenos... aquí los dejo con éste capítulo... nos veremos en una próxima actualización... no olviden comentar :3

**Saludos,**

_Luna :)_


	10. No estuvo tan mal

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **andquitefrankly**.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: No estuvo tan mal**

Los sábados en la mañana siempre eran tranquilos. Thor creía que era porque solía dormir hasta tarde. Esa mañana en particular, Thor se despertó a las ocho.

Las ocho probablemente no significaban nada para sus padres o para Loki, pero para Thor, las ocho podrían haber sido las 3 a.m. después de haber sido privado del sueño durante las últimas setenta y dos horas. Era irrazonable y absurdo. En todo caso, era un castigo cruel e inusual y alguien debería hacer que fuera ilegal. Cualquier cosa antes de las 11.

Se tumbó en la cama durante unos diez minutos antes de darse cuenta de que la probabilidad de volverse a quedar dormido era mínima. Se levantó, se cambió, se cepilló los dientes e hizo todas esas cosas que eran necesarias en la mañana.

Thor caminó fatigosamente (pisando fuerte) hacia la cocina y decidió que el cereal era una comida apropiada para comenzar el día. Y entonces, se quedó atrapado. No físicamente. La cocina era amplia y el cereal estaba en la cima de la nevera. No podía quedarse atrapado en la nevera. En lo que se quedó atrapado fue en la decisión.

Trix o Zucaritas.

Normalmente a Thor no le habría importado. Habría cogido la primera caja que hubiera visto y la habría vertido en un tazón. ¿Por qué se detendría a escoger? Thor no lo sabía. Tal vez tenía la sensación de que era importante. O simplemente no podía decidir qué dulce brebaje escoger para mezclar con su leche.

No importaba la razón, Thor no podía decidir. Entonces Loki tomó la decisión por él.

—Coge el Trix, —ordenó Loki mientras abría la nevera para coger la leche. De manera obligada, Thor cogió la caja de Trix mientras Loki vertía en cada tazón un poco de leche. Thor vertió el cereal en cada uno de los tazones y se sentó alegremente mientras esperaba su cuchara. Al recibirla, Thor cogió jovialmente el cereal y se lo comió.

Loki se sentó en su lugar en la mesa de la cocina al otro lado de Thor y masticó en silencio.

—¿A qué hora llegaste a casa? —Preguntó Loki mientras se llevaba un poco de cereal a la boca.

—Diez. —Respondió Thor con la boca llena. Tragó y continuó. —¿No estabas despierto? —.

Loki se mofó. —No habría preguntado si lo hubiera estado. —.

—Olvidé que no te gustan las conversaciones cortas. —Thor terminó su tazón y se sirvió otro. —¿No saliste también ayer? —.

Loki asintió con severidad.

—¿Ese fue el propósito para que Anthony me llamara? —Preguntó Thor.

—¿Quién es Anthony? —Preguntó Frigga mientras entraba a la cocina, besando a cada uno de sus hijos en la frente. Se dirigió directamente a la máquina de café y se sirvió una taza. —Loki, ¿ese es el amigo con el que estabas ayer? —.

Loki se negó a responder y en lugar de eso se quedó mirando su tazón. Así que Thor respondió. —Anthony Stark es un compañero nuestro. Me llamó el otro día para hablar con Loki. No sé por qué. —.

—¿Es simpático? —Preguntó Frigga, inhalando el olor amargo de su café.

Thor se encogió de hombros. —No he tenido muchas clases con él, pero por lo general es del agrado de todos. —.

—Es un idiota. —Dijo Loki. La expresión en su rostro reveló que no había tenido la intención de hablar.

Frigga se rió. No le gustaba el lenguaje soez y Loki tenía el mal hábito de usarlo en la casa.

Loki se llevó otro poco de cereal a la boca. —Son sus propias palabras, y estoy de acuerdo. —Thor se rió en voz alta. —Se cree inteligente y habla demasiado. Stark es una amenaza pública y no debería tener permitido vagar por las calles sin supervisión. Quién sabe en qué problemas se esté metiendo. —.

—Anthony es un genio. —Le dijo Thor a su madre.

Loki soltó un bufido. —Un genio perezoso. —.

—Tal vez si tuvieras su intelecto habrías logrado mucho más. —Replicó Thor.

—Desde luego que no. —Susurró Loki en su tazón mientras bebía la leche restante.

Frigga sirvió otra taza de café y la puso sobre la mesa. Loki puso su plato en el fregadero y se apoyó en la mesa, mirando la taza. Cogió la caja de Pop Tarts y se las arrojó a Thor, mientras agarraba la taza de café de la mesa.

—¿Loki? —Preguntó Frigga.

Loki agarró la taza cuidadosamente. —¿Papá está en su oficina? —Ella asintió con la cabeza. Loki sonrió con serenidad y salió.

Thor sostuvo la caja de Pop Tarts, cerrando su boca sólo cuando Loki desapareció. —¿Qué va a hacer? —Preguntó Thor.

Frigga sonrió suavemente. —Si tenemos suerte, le va a pedir disculpas a tu padre. —.

Thor abrió un paquete y mordió una de las tartas planas. —¿Y si no? —.

—Lo más probable es que tengas que llevar a tu padre al hospital para un tratamiento de quemaduras de segundo grado. —.

Thor negó con la cabeza. Los sábados no eran tan emocionantes. "Tal vez siempre debería levantarme así de temprano. Parece que suceden muchas cosas cuando no estoy cerca." Pensó Thor mientras terminaba la primera Pop Tart y empezaba con la segunda.

* * *

Odín levantó la vista de su computador mientras una taza de café fue cuidadosamente puesta en frente de él.

—Buenos días, Padre. —Murmuró Loki, mirando la taza como si fuera el objeto más importante en la habitación.

Odín sonrió mientras cogía la taza. —Gracias, Loki. —Tomó un sorbo y dejó escapar un suspiro placentero.

Loki tiró del borde de su camiseta. Odín miró a su hijo y frunció el ceño. Loki siempre se movía con nerviosismo cuando algo le preocupaba. —¿En qué estás pensando? —.

El chico miró brevemente a su padre y, percibiendo que ya no quedaba más enojo de la noche anterior, se sentó. —Me gustaría disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche. —Admitió Loki. Se miró las manos y, al no recibir respuesta, levantó la vista.

—No fue tu culpa sino mía. —Continuó Loki, mirando a su padre en el ojo bueno, con desesperación en su voz. —Sé que estabas preocupado, pero en lugar de eso juzgué tus sentimientos a pensar de que estabas descontento con mis acciones. Ahora veo que era falso. Te causé mucho dolor y molestia, y me disculpo por negarme a escucharte y decir las cosas más horribles. —Loki inclinó la cabeza y esperó.

—Oh, Loki. —Suspiró Odín con amargura. Loki se había acostumbrado. Odín se rascó la barba y rió en voz baja. —Vas a volverme loco con tu sinceridad. —.

—¿Papá? —Preguntó Loki, levantando la cabeza. Odín se arrodilló ante él.

—Soy tu padre. —Dijo Odín. —No puedo comenzar a entenderte si no me lo permites, Loki. Te perdono por tus acciones y tus palabras, pero tienes que prometerme que controlarás tu temperamento. —Loki asintió solemnemente. Odín sonrió ampliamente y tiró de Loki en un abrazo. —También voy a tratar de controlar el mío. —Agregó Odín.

—Gracias. —Susurró Loki suavemente. Odín lo mantuvo aferrado a él, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio cuando Loki le devolvió el abrazo.

* * *

—Señor. —.

Tony resopló mientras dormía.

—Señor. —.

El muchacho se abrazó más fuerte a su almohada.

—Maestro Stark. —.

—¿Qué? —Tony arrastró las palabras en su almohada. Era demasiado temprano para estas tonterías y su cama era demasiado cálida.

—El Stark padre lo está buscando y viene en camino. —.

Tony se dio la vuelta sorprendido y cayó al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente, tomó su teléfono, y corrió hacia la puerta del taller gritando por encima de su hombro. —Bloquea, Jarvis. Ya sabes qué hacer. —.

—Por supuesto, señor. —Afirmó Jarvis con cortesía.

Tony subió las escaleras a toda prisa y miró el teléfono. Este hizo un sonido metálico y Tony sonrió silenciosamente.

Tony se deslizó hasta la cocina y cerró un par de armarios. Entre más rápido pudiera terminar con esto, mejor. Agarró una caja de jugo de naranja y se sirvió un vaso. Tony se sentó en uno de los taburetes y movió su pie con nerviosismo.

—¿Tony? —.

Tony tragó saliva y gritó. —¡Cocina! —Se frotó la cara y se pasó una mano a través del cabello un par de veces. No valía la pena revisar su aliento. Ya sabía que tenía aliento matutino.

Howard Stark entró en la cocina y Tony le sonrió levemente. —Estás en casa. —.

Howard asintió. —Dejé unos papeles. ¿Dónde estabas? —.

Tony tragó saliva otra vez. —Durmiendo. —.

—Esto responde el qué, pero no el dónde. No estabas en tu habitación. O en cualquier otro lugar de arriba. —Dijo Howard llanamente.

—¿Revisaste debajo de la cama? —Preguntó Tony inocentemente.

Howard alzó una ceja, divertido. —¿Debía hacerlo? —.

—Tenía demasiada pereza para levantarme. —.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo Howard con desdén. Su teléfono sonó. Lo miró rápidamente y dijo, —Va haber una fiesta ésta noche. —.

Tony se quedó boquiabierto. —¡Esta noche! —.

Howard miró a su hijo. —Sí. —Se acercó más y Tony se puso tenso. —¿Hay alguna razón por la que no debamos tener una? —.

—No a menos que me inviten. —Sonrió Tony.

—No te hagas el sabelotodo. —Respondió Howard, quitando la sonrisa de la cara de Tony. —La gente va a estar entrando y saliendo todo el tiempo. La fiesta es a las ocho. Mantente alejado. —Y con eso, Howard se fue.

Tony tiró su vaso en el lavaplatos, jugo de naranja y pedazos de vidrio salieron volando.

—¿Señor? —Salió un susurro ahogado desde el teléfono de Tony.

Tony cogió su teléfono y dijo, —No sé cuánto tiempo vayas a estar ahí, Jarv. Lo siento. —.

—¿Le gustaría que llamara a Bruce? —Se ofreció Jarvis. —¿O quizás podría pasar el día con Clint y Steve? —.

Tony subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación. La visitaba todos los días porque sentía que trasladar su ropa desde arriba hasta el taller era demasiado trabajo. Encontró un par de jeans limpios y agarró su camiseta favorita.

Tony se bañó y se vistió rápidamente. Cogió su mochila vacía y metió un poco de ropa. Agarró su tableta y la metió también.

Tony cogió las llaves del automóvil y salió. —¿Maestro Stark? —Preguntó Jarvis una vez dentro del vehículo.

Tony encendió el automóvil y salió. Claramente no era querido por unos cuantos días. —Jarvis. —.

—Sí, ¿señor? —.

Tony se puso sus gafas de sol mientras conducía por la carretera. —¿Cuáles crees que son las posibilidades de que Loki me deje pasar el día con él? —.

—Es muy improbable, señor. —Respondió Jarvis. —Tal vez debería pasar el fin de semana con Steve. Él siempre lo acoge en estas ocasiones. —.

—¿Pero qué hay de divertido con eso? —Preguntó Tony, sintiéndose de repente muy eufórico.

* * *

**Hola :) !**

Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva actualización. Como siempre me disculpan la tardanza! Paso a responder comentarios:

**artemisav:** Loki es un poco cerrado al mostrar sus sentimientos pero es obvio que tuvo que haber tenido algún efecto la acción de Tony :) Y tienes razón, admitámoslo ese Tony si tiene la vena de sícopata en su ser xD

**BlackCherryBlood:** Jajaja sii el pequeño Loki se está enamorando de Tony :3 ... sé que me demoré para actualizar... sorry u.u lo importante es que actualicé :)

**KariDz:** Me alegra que te guste! ;) eso es una gran motivación para mí como traductora :)

**SandyAdaliaBlack:** Tienes mucha razón, el encanto de éste fic radica en la sutileza en que se va desarrollando la relación de ambos, no es planeada simplemente dejan que las cosas fluyan :) Ese Tony es todo un amor :3

**ritsuka-sensei:** Sii... lo importante es que se conserva la esencia de los personajes :) jajaa las preocupaciones de Loki son lo máximo... quien pensaría que le daría tanta importancia a lo que le está pasando con Tony :O Me alegra que te guste tanto este fic, fue una excelente opción para traducir porque es innovador y único ;)

**CureMoon:** Jajaja ese Loki es todo un loquillo por contestarle de esa manera a Odín :3 Ambos están un poco confundidos con lo que sienten pero más Loki... esperamos que pronto puedan resolver sus inquietudes :)

**VeriTheJotun:** Jajaja total! ese Tony es un acosador de primera *-* Y lo que dices sobre Odín es verdad, pienso que Loki es un chico un poco difícil de entender por lo que probablemente a Odin se le dificulte tener una relación armoniosa... pero vimos una luz de esperanza en este capítulo :)

**Sybelle de Nebbia:** Jaja que linda, gracias ;) me alegra que seas seguidora mía... espero que te hayan gustado los demás fics también ;) La verdad es que me esfuerzo mucho para traerles una buena redacción fiel a la historia original y con buena calidad :) De verdad lamento la tardanza para actualizar, espero poder encontrar una manera de actualizar con más frecuencia porque entiendo lo tedioso que es esperar :S de todos modos, te agradezco muchísimo cada uno de los comentarios que me dejaste por capítulo de verdad lo aprecio bastante... cuídate :)

Nos vemos con la próxima actualización... no olviden comentar ;)

**Saludos,**

_**Luna :)**_


End file.
